Running Man
by Isajackson
Summary: TERMINEE - Sheppard est retenu prisonnier par un fou qui s’amuse à la chasse à l’homme avec lui… Slash bien sûr et McShep bien évidement !
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : Sheppard est retenu prisonnier par un fou qui s'amuse à la chasse à l'homme avec lui… **

**Note de l'auteur**** : En fait l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en regardant un vieux film avec Schwarzy !! Running Man, qui est aussi un roman de Richard Backman (alias Stephen King). Et je me suis aussi un peu inspirée en regardant le zode 2x04 Runner.**

**Running Man ****(1)**

John courrait à perdre haleine dans une forêt qui lui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. De temps en temps, il regardait derrière lui comme si quelqu'un le poursuivait.

Il était au bord de l'épuisement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où il pourrait se reposer et surtout se cacher, bien se cacher car cette espèce de psychopathe serait capable de le retrouver n'importe où !

Mais il y avait un point positif à cette histoire, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney avaient pu repartir sains et saufs sur Atlantis et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose. S'il _lui_ était arrivé quelque chose…

ooOoo

**Une semaine plus tôt**

- Rodney, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez encore ?

Rodney Mckay leva les yeux au ciel et accessoirement de la console sur laquelle il était penché depuis à peine quelques secondes.

- à votre avis Colonel ? hmm ? Ça se voit non ? Ces militaires ! Faut toujours tout leur expliquer !

- ça va Rodney ! grommela John, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

- je n'en sais rien ! râla le scientifique en se redressant. On vient à peine d'arriver !

- je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'arrive pas à m'en défaire répondit John nerveusement

- je suis comme vous Sheppard grogna Ronon qui regardait autour de lui, son arme chargée à la main. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cet endroit

- mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il y ait hein ? maugréa Rodney en replongeant le nez dans sa console

- je ne sais pas mais je ressens quelque chose d'étrange moi aussi dit doucement Teyla.

- un wraith ? questionna John

- non… c'est plus oppressant expliqua l'Athosienne

- bon je crois qu'on va pas s'éterniser ici trop longtemps dit John, Rodney vous…

- Sheppard attention ! cria soudain Ronon en désignant un point derrière le militaire

John se retourna d'un bloc et plongea à Terre pour éviter un tir qui venait de nulle part. Ronon et Teyla, les sens en alerte regardaient autour d'eux mais à part l'espèce de bunker dans lequel ils étaient tous les quatre, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les environs. Juste quelques arbres et quelques buissons épars et le chemin qui les avait conduits jusqu'à cet endroit.

Rodney s'était jeté derrière sa console et n'osait plus se relever. Ronon s'approcha de John et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- ça va ?

- ouais répondit John en époussetant sa veste. C'était quoi ?

- je ne sais pas, on a même pas pu voir d'où ça venait dit Teyla.

- bon, on s'en va, je le sens encore moins maintenant cet endroit répliqua John. Rodney ?

- oui c'est bon, je viens répondit le scientifique en émergeant de derrière la console.

Sheppard hocha la tête et sourit au canadien. Il avait envie de se blottir contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas, pas devant les autres. Pas encore. Rodney du le sentir car il lui rendit son sourire en essayant de le rendre le plus chaleureux possible.

- allez on y va ordonna le militaire en ouvrant la marche.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la porte en silence. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ils avaient à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'une détonation se fit entendre. John poussa un cri et agrippa son épaule. Un filet de sang s'écoula sous ses doigts.

- c'est quoi encore ? cria le militaire avant de se jeter au sol en entraînant Rodney, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, avec lui.

- ça vient de là-bas ! s'exclama Ronon en désignant un arbre derrière eux. J'ai vu quelqu'un s'enfuir ! ajouta t'il en s'élançant dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

- vous en êtes sûr ? grimaça John tandis que Rodney avait sorti une bande velcro de son sac et la passait autour du bras du militaire. Ronon ! cria t'il ensuite

- oui ! je l'ai vu aussi s'écria Teyla en se lançant à la poursuite du runner.

- Attendez ! cria John en se relevant

Mais le runner et l'Athosienne étaient déjà loin.

- je vais voir où ils sont fit John, Rodney, tu restes ici et tu attends…

- quoi ? rugit le scientifique qui commençait à paniquer. Je ne reste pas tout seul, je viens avec toi ! Tu es blessé je te signale ajouta t'il en désignant le bras du militaire.

- Rodney je ne…

- non ! l'interrompit vivement le canadien. Je viens un point c'est tout !

- ok soupira John. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et puis ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Sans rajouter un mot, les deux hommes s'élancèrent en direction de l'endroit ou Teyla et Ronon avaient disparus.

ooOoo

Ils arrivaient en vu de l'arbre derrière lequel Ronon avait vu quelqu'un s'enfuir. C'était l'entrée d'une forêt qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée en arrivant. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent prudemment entre les arbres. John avait son P90 armé entre les mains et Rodney tenait fermement son 9 mm dans son poing serré.

- Ronon ? cria John, Teyla ?

Pas de réponse. Seul le silence lui répondit. Inquiet, John se tourna vers son amant et noua son regard au sien. Le scientifique avait l'air aussi inquiet que lui. Un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. John se retourna d'un bloc et leva son P90. Un homme se trouvait là. Les yeux de John s'agrandirent en le reconnaissant.

- vous ! murmura le militaire

- je suis ravi de vous revoir Colonel Sheppard dit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- ça suffit ! gronda John. Dites moi où ils sont ! Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?!

- ne vous en faites pas, il ne leur arrivera rien si vous ne faites rien d'idiot.

- je veux savoir où ils sont ! rugit John

- très bien, vous l'aurez voulu répliqua posément l'homme face au militaire.

John entendit un petit cri derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Deux hommes venaient d'encadrer Rodney et l'un deux avait posé son fusil à canon scié sur la tempe du canadien dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis de frayeur.

- laissez le ! hurla John en levant son arme

- à une condition répondit l'homme en braquant sa propre arme sur le militaire, vous venez avec moi et je relâche votre copain le scientifique et les deux autres.

- quoi ?

- vous avez très bien compris Colonel Sheppard, ou vous me suivez ou ils meurent, tous ! Et vous avec bien sûr !

- très bien fit John en déposant son arme à terre.

- John ! s'écria Rodney

Le militaire lui fit signe de se taire.

- allez les chercher fit l'homme à l'un des deux autres qui étaient près de Rodney.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ronon, qui se débattait furieusement, et Teyla furent amenés près de John et Rodney.

- laissez les partir. Colonel, si vous voulez bien me suivre ironisa t'il ensuite

John hocha la tête et au dernier moment décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il décocha un magnifique coup de pied dans les côtes de son agresseur, puis plongea au sol pour tenter de récupérer son arme. C'est à ce moment là que trois autres hommes, probablement cachés dans la forêt depuis un moment, surgirent d'entre les arbres. L'un d'entre eux donna un coup de pied dans l'arme de John et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Ronon brandit son arme et visa l'un des hommes qui se trouvaient derrière John et son ravisseur. Touché, l'homme s'effondra dans un bruit mat. Mais il ne pu rien faire de plus, d'autres hommes l'encerclèrent et le maîtrisèrent. Il se tourna vers Teyla et vis que l'athosienne n'était pas en meilleure posture, pas plus que Mckay d'ailleurs.

- alors ? vous avez compris Sheppard ? grogna l'homme

- c'est bon gronda John en se relevant avec difficulté. Son épaule le lançait atrocement.

- très bien, alors on peut y aller. Mais tout le monde vient cette fois ci.

- NON ! hurla John, vous aviez dit juste moi !

- oui mais ça c'était avant que vous ne tentiez de jouer les héros, maintenant la donne a changé rétorque l'homme avec un sourire mauvais

- je vous le ferai payer Kolya !! hurla John

Le Geni sourit mais ne répondit rien.

- laissez les partir ! cria John, c'est moi que vous voulez non ?

- en effet.

- alors laissez les redit John plus bas

Kolya sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde puis finalement fit signe à ses hommes de relâcher les autres.

- mais attention, au moindre mouvement, je le tue, compris ? gronda le geni en pointant son arme sur la nuque de John

Ronon serra les poings et fut bien obligé de ne rien faire. D'autant que Teyla venait de lui poser la main sur son bras. Rodney, lui, semblait trop abasourdi pour dire quelque chose. Il regarda son amant qui articula silenciement « je t'aime » avant que Kolya ne le pousse violemment dans la direction opposée de la porte.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!! vous êtes super !!!**

**Puisque vous me l'avez si gentiment demandé, voici la suite !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

John tenta de reprendre sa respiration et repris sa course. La moindre seconde était précieuse et il ne devait pas en perdre une s'il voulait garder son avance. Les arbres défilaient devant son regard, et à part cette végétation, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Lorsque soudain, à quelques mètres devant lui, il vit l'entrée d'une grotte. L'une des rares qu'il y avait sur cette planète.

C'était la troisième qu'il visitait en une semaine. Avant de le lâcher dans la nature, Kolya lui avait donné une liste d'adresse. Sheppard essayait de brouiller les pistes autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais pas question de retourner sur Atlantis, le geni avait été bien clair là-dessus. De toute façon, si le militaire essayait de composer l'adresse sur un DHD, Kolya le saurait immédiatement. Il avait placé un émetteur sur John et le moindre de ses mouvements était rapporté sur une sorte d'écran radar, le tout de fabrication geni bien sûr !

John s'approcha doucement de l'entrée. Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait entrer ou non. Il ragea intérieurement sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Kolya avait été prudent, il lui avait confisqué lorsqu'il l'avait capturé. Il devrait donc se défendre avec ses poings, enfin si le cas se présentait bien sûr. Pour le moment, il n'entendait aucun bruit à part celui de sa respiration précipitée. Le militaire risqua un coup d'œil dans la grotte. Rien, il n'y avait ni animal ni être humain qui vivait là.

Le militaire entra dans la caverne et se dirigea vers le fond. Plus il s'éloignait de l'entrée, plus il avait de chance de rester tranquille un bon moment. Finalement, au bout de quelques mètres, il se laissa littéralement tomber au sol, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et pensa. A lui, à Rodney, et puis aux autres aussi. Elisabeth qui devait se ronger d'inquiétude, Teyla qui tenterait certainement de calmer Ronon qui devait être prêt à tuer le premier geni qu'il verrait et Carson, qui devait certainement soutenir Rodney.

Sheppard soupira et sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

ooOoo

Kolya ne l'avait pas emmené à la porte mais dans le bunker dans lequel Sheppard et son équipe étaient auparavant. Ils devaient certainement les surveiller de l'intérieur et c'est pour ça qu'il avait eu ce pressentiment. John avait certainement du sentir leur présence, tout comme Teyla et Ronon.

- avancez ! grogna Kolya en le poussant violemment

John grommela entre ses dents et obtempéra. Son épaule le lançait terriblement et il se demandait si le geni allait le soigner où laisser la blessure s'infecter jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son bras. Le militaire ne doutait pas un instant que le geni en serait capable. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils le firent entrer dans une petite pièce qui semblait être une sorte d'infirmerie. L'un des hommes le fit asseoir sur un lit tandis qu'un autre, vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'approchait de lui. C'était certainement un médecin songea John

- il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule dit Kolya au médecin, faites ce qu'il faut, j'ai besoin de lui en pleine forme ! ordonna t'il ensuite

- très bien dit l'homme en blouse blanche.

Il s'approcha de John et retira d'un coup sec la bande velcro que Rodney avait posée sur l'épaule du militaire, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- hey ! vous pourriez pas être plus délicat ? ironisa John en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui décocha un regard polaire et se tourna vers une petite table roulante sur laquelle reposaient des instruments de chirurgie. Il attrapa un scalpel et fit face à John.

- euh, vous me donnez pas un truc avant ? je sais pas moi, quelque chose pour que je ne sente rien ? demanda John sarcastique

- vous êtes un militaire endurci non ? fit la voix de Kolya derrière lui. Alors vous supporterez la douleur j'en suis certain.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les paroles qu'il allait prononcer se transformèrent en un hurlement de douleur qu'il ne pu réfréner. Le médecin venait de lui faire une incision au niveau de sa blessure pour faciliter l'extraction de la balle qui était logée dans son bras. John serra les dents et retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Puis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de souffler, une autre douleur encore plus fulgurante que la première le saisit, elle irradiait dans tout son corps. L'homme tentait maintenant de lui retirer la balle avec des pinces et semblait avoir du mal à y arriver. John hurla à nouveau et soudain la douleur diminua. Le médecin poussa un cri et exhiba la balle couverte de sang au bout de sa pince. John releva la tête et se tourna vers Kolya. Il le fixa d'un regard haineux.

- vous me paierez ça Kolya ! gronda t'il

Un sourire mauvais fendit en deux le visage couturé de cicatrices du geni tandis que le médecin bandait le bras de John.

- quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous ne serez plus en mesure de me faire payer quoi que ce soit Colonel, et vous devriez me remercier, votre épaule est soignée. A présent vous êtes prêt.

- prêt pour quoi ?

- vous le saurez bien assez tôt, ne vous en faites pas. En attendant, nous allons vous conduire dans vos quartiers ironisa Kolya

John serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le geni avait été très clair pendant qu'il l'emmenait. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, Rodney et les autres seraient tués.

Deux hommes l'encadrèrent et l'emmenèrent dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une sorte de cellule, ses « quartiers ». L'un des deux ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds et l'autre poussa violemment John à l'intérieur. Le militaire fut projeté en avant et failli s'écrouler sur l'unique meuble de la pièce, un lit rouillé couvert en tout et pour tout d'un matelas à moitié moisi. La porte claqua derrière lui et une clé tourna dans la serrure. John s'assit sur le lit en se demandant ce que Kolya lui avait réservé.

ooOoo

Rodney, Teyla et Ronon avaient atteint la porte. Le canadien était en train de composer l'adresse d'Atlantis. Ronon tenait toujours son arme, en position mortelle, à la main. Teyla et lui regardaient autour d'eux les sens en alerte. Ronon rageait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider Sheppard. Teyla avait d'ailleurs du le raisonner pour qu'il ne se lance pas seul à la poursuite de Kolya et ses hommes. Ils devaient retourner sur Altantis, mettre Elisabeth au courant et ensuite ils aviseraient.

Le vortex s'établit et Rodney envoya son code. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à John et à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant que Kolya ne l'emmène. Il n'avait même pas pu lui répondre alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçu pas que Teyla et Ronon s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Dr Mckay ? on y va ? demanda doucement la jeune femme

- hein ? ah… euh… oui, on peut y aller répondit le scientifique en ouvrant la marche.

Tous trois traversèrent la porte et retournèrent sur la cité. Elisabeth les attendait et fut surprise de ne trouver que trois personnes au lieu de quatre.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

- Mais où est le Colonel Sheppard ? demanda Elisabeth.

A cette question, Rodney senti ses lèvres trembler mais il prit une grande inspiration et se contrôla.

- il a été enlevé par les Genii répondit Teyla

- Kolya c'est ça ? demanda la Diplomate en pâlissant

- ouais grogna Ronon

- mais vous n'avez rien pu faire ?

- Kolya menaçait de nous tuer répondit Teyla. Nous avons bien tenté quelque chose mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

- je veux y retourner gronda Ronon

- il a certainement déjà du changer de planète intervint Rodney. Ça va être difficile de le retrouver

- mais vous pouvez savoir où il est parti non ? demanda Ronon

- je peux retrouver les dernières adresses composées sur le DHD, oui mais je ne sais pas si ça nous aidera beaucoup, il peut y en avoir des centaines et…

- on les fera toutes s'il le faut l'interrompit le runner

Rodney le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il eut l'impression que le satédien pensait qu'il ne voulait rien faire. Rodney senti alors une détermination dont il ne pensait pas être capable s'emparer de lui. Oui, s'il le fallait, ils les visiteraient toutes pensa t'il tout en fixant le runner sans ciller.

- bien fit Elisabeth, on va préparer une nouvelle mission et…

- quoi ? on ne repart pas tout de suite ? l'interrompit Rodney surpris. Elisabeth, on ne peut pas attendre, la moindre seconde compte !

- je sais Rodney mais avant d'aller vous lancer dans la gueule du loup, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Et je tiens à ce qu'une autre équipe vous accompagne.

Rodney ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre la Diplomate dans la salle de briefing.

ooOoo

**Dans le bunker Geni**

John s'était allongé sur le lit de sa cellule. Il avait passé les mains sous sa nuque et attendait. Ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait là. Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce Kolya comptait faire de lui. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le geni entra dans la petite pièce.

- très bien Colonel, le moment est venu dit il

- quel moment ? demanda John

- vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Levez vous ordonna t'il

John se leva nonchalamment mais pas assez rapidement au goût du Geni qui le saisit par le bras et l'obligea à obtempérer plus vite. John voulu se débattre mais deux hommes se matérialisèrent derrière le chef Geni et l'encadrèrent, lui tenant chacun un bras.

- soyez coopératif et tout se passera bien gronda le Geni.

John ne dit rien et se laissa traîner par les deux espèces d'armoires à glace. Ils l'emmenèrent dans la petite pièce où on lui avait retiré la balle de l'épaule. Puis ils lui retirèrent son t-shirt et le firent s'allonger sur le ventre sur un petit lit.

- Kolya ! cria John. Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire !

- on va juste jouer à un petit jeu Colonel. Vous serez la souris et moi le chat ironisa Kolya. Vous pouvez y aller ajouta t'il ensuite à l'attention du médecin qui se trouvait non loin de là.

John cria lorsqu'il senti une brusque piqûre au niveau de ses vertèbres. Puis ensuite, il n'éprouva qu'une sorte de sensation diffuse dans tout le dos. Il sentit qu'on lui faisait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin se redressa.

- c'est fait annonça t'il.

- parfait fit Kolya l'air profondément satisfait. Nous allons pouvoir vous libérer Colonel Sheppard

- quoi ? s'écria John en se redressant brusquement. Ce qui lui occasionna une fulgurante douleur dans le dos. Argh ! s'exclama t'il en plaquant ses mains sur ses reins. Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

- je vous ai juste fait posé un émetteur qui me donnera votre position où que vous soyez répondit le geni

- c'est à ça que vous voulez jouer ? une chasse à l'homme ? et je serai le gibier ?

- vous avez tout compris. Nous allons maintenant vous lâcher dans la nature et vous avez intérêt à courir vite si vous tenez à rester en vie. Ah, et une dernière petite chose continua Kolya, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres, n'essayez pas de retourner sur Atlantis, je le saurai immédiatement et les conséquences en seraient désastreuses pour vos amis ainsi que pour tout ceux qui y vivent

- j'imagine que vous devez être profondément satisfait gronda John

- non je ne le serai que lorsque je vous aurai tué de mes propres mains

- qu'est ce que vous attendez alors ?

- non ça serait trop facile, vous ne pensez pas ? je veux que vous en baviez avant ! bon assez parlé, emmenez le à la porte ! dit il à deux de ses hommes.

ooOoo

**Quelque part sur une autre planète - aujourd'hui**

John s'éveilla en sursaut, il avait senti quelque chose. Une présence, tout près de lui. Le militaire se redressa et regarda autour de lui, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir senti quelque chose tout près de lui.

Sheppard se leva en s'appuyant à la paroi de la grotte et commença à tâtonner devant lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Mais rien. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Tu as du rêver John songea t'il. Tu es trop sur tes gardes, c'est pour ça. Le militaire soupira et se rassis. Il lui semblait qu'il avait dormi plusieurs heures et pourtant il était toujours aussi fatigué. Et puis, il commençait à avoir faim aussi. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait se mettre sous la dent. Il ne pouvait pas chasser puisqu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Il avait bien essayé de poser quelques pièges quand il était sur une autre planète mais ça n'avait pas donné grand-chose. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé sur celle-ci, il n'avait mangé que quelques baies rouges qui avaient le goût acidulé des cranberries et comme il n'avait pas été malade, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait en manger sans danger. Mais là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas d'arbustes contenant ces baies.

John tenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement pour essayer de dormir encore un peu. Au moins ça l'aiderait à tromper sa faim…

Non loin de là, à la sortie de la grotte, une silhouette sombre se découpa dans l'ombre. Elle portait des lunettes à infrarouge. Doucement, elle sorti de la grotte et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

ooOoo

**Quelques jours plus tôt.**

L'équipe du Major Lorne, Rodney, Ronon et Teyla venaient de rentrer sur Atlantis, sans Sheppard. Elisabeth soupira en les voyant passer la porte puis descendit le grand escalier pour les rejoindre.

- alors ? demanda t'elle

- rien Madame répondit Lorne en baissant la tête. On a cherché partout mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lui…

- mais il y est peut être passé non ?

- non je ne pense pas répondit Rodney. En tout cas on a rien trouvé qui puisse nous permettre de l'affirmer.

- très bien, on peut donc rayer cette planète de notre liste soupira la Diplomate. Il en reste encore combien ?

- un peu plus d'une cinquantaine dit Rodney

- tant que ça ?

- oui, mais on en a déjà éliminé une trentaine Elisabeth fit Rodney

- c'est déjà pas mal. Bien je pense que ça sera bon pour aujourd'hui, il est tard. Je propose qu'on reprenne les recherches demain

- pourquoi attendre ? grogna Ronon. On peut repartir, moi je ne suis pas fatigué

- moi non plus ajouta Lorne

- et moi je n'abandonnerai pas les recherches renchérit Rodney d'un ton déterminé

- Elisabeth a peut-être raison les raisonna Teyla d'une voix douce. Si nous repartons maintenant, nous serons encore plus fatigués que nous le sommes déjà et on loupera peut être quelque chose d'important.

- c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas tort Teyla, admit le major Lorne. Le mieux est d'attendre demain.

- eh bien attendez si vous voulez, moi j'y retourne s'énerva Rodney

- Rodney, je sais que vous êtes très inquiet pour le Colonel Sheppard mais… commença Elisabeth

- non vous ne savez rien ! l'interrompit brutalement le canadien

- Dr Mckay intervint Teyla, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous aiderez John.

Rodney se tourna vers elle et s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique cinglante puis il se ravisa. La jeune femme avait raison, elles avaient raison toutes les deux. Il n'aidera pas John en se comportant comme ça.

- très bien grommela t'il.

Puis il tourna les talons et monta le grand escalier à grandes enjambées. Il alla ensuite dans le premier transporteur qu'il vit, direction ses quartiers.

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews ou pas ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Quelque part sur une autre planète - aujourd'hui**

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais qui étaient en fait quelques minutes, John décida de se lever. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir et son estomac le tiraillait. Il fallait qu'il se trouve quelque chose à manger. Et puis surtout, il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait la sensation d'être observé et cette impression ne le quittait pas. Il décida de sortir de la grotte. Kolya l'avait certainement repéré mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la grotte, le militaire ramassa une pierre d'une taille qu'il jugea acceptable et, la brandissant comme une arme, il s'approcha doucement de l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas être surpris car il était certain que quelqu'un le surveillait. Il le sentait et son instinct le trompait rarement.

Prudemment, il avança hors de la caverne et regarda de tous côtés. Rien ni personne. John soupira mais resta quand même sur ses gardes. Le jour était à peine levé et il y avait encore des endroits où l'obscurité était totale.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, un homme se glissa dans un fourré et observa l'autre homme qui venait de sortir de la grotte. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Kolya serait content de le voir dans cet état. Il arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours et sa démarche était celle d'un homme fatigué mais malgré tout en alerte. Le geni pensa alors que le commandant ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement qu'il le pensait.

ooOoo

L'équipe venait à nouveau de rentrer bredouille sur Altantis. Elisabeth soupira en les voyant passer la porte et alla à leur rencontre. Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment quoi leur dire mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se découragent. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que John Sheppard avait été enlevé et ils n'avaient toujours pas le moindre petit indice.

- alors ? demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au Major Lorne

- toujours rien Madame, mais nous savons que quelqu'un est passé sur cette planète récemment dit le militaire

- c'est vrai ? fit Elisabeth visiblement soulagée

- oui expliqua Rodney on a trouvé les restes d'un feu et d'un repas... On pense qu'ils ont du passer par là avec John… enfin le Colonel Sheppard se reprit-il. Il faut que je retourne sur la planète pour démonter le DHD et essayer de voir ce que je peux en tirer. Mais pour ça j'aurai besoin de Zelenka et…

- très bien Rodney l'interrompit doucement la jeune femme avec un sourire. Vous pensez trouver d'autres adresses ?

- oui et avec un peu de chance, celle de la planète sur laquelle il se trouve en ce moment

- alors vous avez carte blanche mais vous ne repartez pas seul !

- on va l'accompagner grogna Ronon

- je vais prévenir Radek et prendre ce dont je vais avoir besoin répliqua le canadien en s'éloignant. Puis il porta la main à son oreillette et contacta Radek Zelenka.

ooOoo

John avançait dans la forêt et regardait partout autour de lui à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait se manger. Il entendit alors un bruit dans un buisson tout proche et se figea. Il s'approcha doucement et alors qu'il allait écarter les branches, un petit animal, de la taille d'un écureuil, jailli et s'enfui entre ses jambes. John jura entre ses dents et tenta de l'assommer en lui lançant la pierre qu'il avait toujours dans la main. S'il pouvait l'attraper, ça lui ferait toujours ça à manger. Il rata l'animal de dix bons centimètres. Sheppard se maudit de ne pas avoir d'aussi bons réflexes que Ronon. Lui ne l'aurait pas raté, il en était certain.

John alla ramasser la pierre et aperçu l'animal qui semblait le narguer, assis dans un arbre.

- tu ne perds rien pour attendre grommela le militaire en le visant.

Il lança à nouveau la pierre et cette fois elle atteignit son but. Le petit animal tomba de l'arbre en faisant un bruit mou. John le ramassa. Il n'était pas bien gros mais ça lui suffirait, du moins pour le moment.

Le militaire retourna à la grotte et décida de s'allumer un feu pour faire cuire son maigre repas. Il avait récupéré sa pierre et il alla en ramasser une deuxième. Puis il fit un petit tas de brindilles et, à l'aide des pierres, tenta de provoquer une étincelle pour allumer un petit feu. Il fut surpris de réussir mais il était satisfait. Au moins, il pourrait manger.

ooOoo

Rodney était retourné sur la dernière planète qu'ils avaient visitée avec Ronon, Teyla, Lorne et Radek. Les deux scientifiques avaient démonté le DHD et Rodney l'avait branché sur son ordinateur portable. Il espérait pouvoir trouver l'adresse de la planète sur laquelle s'était rendu John. Mais pour le moment, cela semblait compromis car la liste d'adresses composées ne cessait de s'allonger.

- il y en a beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Radek en regardant les adresses défiler sur l'écran

- oui mais il y en a moins que sur l'autre porte répliqua Rodney sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- et vous comptez encore toute les visiter ? demanda Zelenka

- s'il le faut oui répondit Rodney

- mais vous ne pensez pas que ça va vous prendre énormément de temps ?

- bien sûr que si ! je ne pense qu'à ça ! s'insurgea le canadien dont le regard devint brusquement brillant.

Teyla s'en aperçu et s'approcha doucement du scientifique.

- ne vous en faites pas Dr Mckay, on va le retrouver et puis je suis persuadée qu'il va bien

Rodney hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Avec les geni, on pouvait s'attendre à tout… Soudain le scientifique se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

- le bunker ! s'exclama t'il en se redressant

- quoi le bunker ? demanda Zelenka qui ne comprenait rien

- sur la planète sur laquelle John a été enlevé, il y avait un bunker expliqua Rodney qui commençait à s'exciter. Ils devaient certainement venir de là

- mais qui ? demanda Lorne qui s'était rapproché

- les genii grogna Ronon. On se demandait d'où ils avaient bien pu sortir quand on s'est fait prendre dans la forêt.

- ils devaient certainement nous surveiller depuis que nous y étions renchérit Teyla

- mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! s'exclama Rodney en marchant de long en large devant le DHD démonté.

- vous vouliez retrouver le Colonel tout simplement dit Teyla d'une voix douce

- eh ben j'aurai du y penser plus tôt ! on aurait pas perdu tout ce temps !

- attendez je comprends rien là ! intervint le Major Lorne qui semblait complètement perdu. Vous auriez du penser à quoi Mckay ?

- à allez voir le bunker ! vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y a des installations géni dans les sous-sols ! et là on trouvera sûrement des indices !

- on devrait retourner sur Atlantis et en avertir le Dr Weir répliqua calmement Lorne.

- oui, bonne idée fit Rodney

- vous oubliez pas un petit détail ? demanda Radek en désignant le DHD

- ah oui ! eh bien qu'est ce que vous attendez pour le remonter Radek ? hmm ?

Le tchèque ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis finalement se ravisa. Il déconnecta les fils de l'ordinateur de Rodney, et commença à remettre les cristaux dans le boitier.

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews ? suite ou pas ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth avait organisé un briefing immédiatement après le retour de Rodney et des autres sur Atlantis. Le scientifique venait de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le DHD et l'idée qu'il avait eue ensuite. La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle savait que cette mission pouvait être extrêmement risquée car le bunker n'était peut-être pas vide. Kolya pouvait très bien y avoir laissé des hommes. Mais en même temps, elle savait que c'était une des meilleures options qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'à maintenant et une des meilleures chances de retrouver John en vie aussi.

La Diplomate soupira et croisa les mains sous son menton. Son regard émeraude rencontra celui, fatigué, de Rodney. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et se rendit alors compte qu'il avait l'air complètement épuisé, il était pâle et de larges cernes noirs soulignaient son regard.

- très bien Rodney dit-elle finalement. Vous pouvez y aller mais vous partirez avec l'équipe du Major Lorne, Teyla et Ronon vous irez visiter d'autres planètes, on ne sait jamais…

La jeune Athosienne hocha doucement la tête tandis que Ronon se contenta d'un vague grognement.

- je vais me préparer dit Rodney en se levant et en prenant son ordinateur portable.

- non Rodney l'arrêta Elisabeth. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant que vous n'ayez pris une bonne nuit de repos ajouta t'elle sur un ton ferme.

- vous croyez que j'arriverai à dormir ? s'insurgea le canadien dont la voix commençait à monter dans les aigus.

- ça ne se discute pas Rodney répliqua la Diplomate sans se départir de son calme. Vous êtes épuisé et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre vous aussi !

- John n'est pas perdu grogna Rodney les larmes aux yeux.

- je sais l'apaisa Elisabeth d'une voix douce. Mais j'ai besoin de vous en forme pour le retrouver. Et si vous n'allez pas dans vos quartiers, je me verrai contrainte de vous envoyer à l'infirmerie ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire

- très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix grommela le scientifique.

- bien, je pense que tout a été dit, la réunion est donc terminée annonça Elisabeth en se levant.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Rodney. Le scientifique s'était levé mais n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elisabeth posa une main sur son épaule.

- vous allez le retrouver Rodney murmura t'elle, j'ai confiance en vous

- je l'espère souffla le canadien en regardant le sol.

Puis il se dégagea doucement et releva la tête. Elisabeth s'aperçu alors qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir.

- Rodney ? fit la jeune femme doucement

- il faut que j'aille me reposer répondit le canadien d'une voix tremblante.

Sur ces mots, il sorti du bureau de la jeune femme à grands pas.

ooOoo

John soupira et s'adossa à la paroi de la grotte. Il venait de terminer de manger. Même si ça n'était pas grand-chose, ça lui avait fait du bien. Il ferma les yeux et pensa. A Rodney, le scientifique lui manquait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il espérait qu'il allait le retrouver car si John était certain d'une chose, c'était que Rodney n'abandonnerai pas, ni lui, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le militaire commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit, provenant des buissons tous proches de lui, le fit sursauter. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte. Il y avait quelqu'un, il en était sûr. Sheppard ramassa une pierre et se leva. Doucement, il s'approcha des buissons, tenant la pierre comme une arme. Le buisson fut agité mais il n'y avait pas de vent. John se rapprocha encore et failli éclater de rire lorsqu'un autre petit animal semblable à celui qu'il avait mangé émergea du buisson.

- ce n'était que toi ? fit John en regardant l'animal détaler en courant.

Non loin de là, le géni qui observait John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait bien failli se faire prendre. Déjà que, dans la nuit, Sheppard l'avait frôlé à quelques millimètres dans le noir, il ne manquait plus qu'il se fasse découvrir comme un débutant ! Kolya ne le lui pardonnerait certainement pas.

**TBC**

**Bah quoi ? oui je sais c'est court mais c'est le découpage de la fic qui veut ça !! lol !! sinon ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là la suite, un peu plus tôt cette fois !! j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!**

**Je dédicace cette suite à ma tite poupoune de mamour qui, je le sais, adore cette fic pour des raisons particulières !! mdr !! hein ma Cha' ? la scène que je t'ai promise arrive bientôt t'inquiètes pas !! bisous ma puce !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney venait de sortir du transporteur et traversait le couloir à grands pas. Il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais Elisabeth avait raison. En plus, il avait bien failli craquer devant elle et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais de toute façon, si elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre lui et John, aujourd'hui, il était certain qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun doute après avoir vu sa réaction.

Rodney arriva devant ses quartiers. Il ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra en coup de vent. A peine à l'intérieur et la porte refermée, il se laisse glisser contre le mur en laissant toute la fatigue, le désarroi et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis une semaine l'envahir. Le canadien enfouit son visage dans ses genoux qu'il avait remontés contre sa poitrine et éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta là, assis à même le sol contre le mur, puis ses sanglots se calmèrent progressivement et il finit par se lever doucement. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et épuisé, s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

ooOoo

Le geni observait Sheppard qui était toujours assis à l'entrée de la grotte. Le militaire s'était allongé sur le sol, tenant toujours sa pierre à la main, et semblait endormi. L'homme réfléchissait rapidement. Il fallait qu'il se décide, devait-il aller le capturer pendant qu'il dormait ? Mais dormait-il vraiment ou était-ce une ruse pour l'attirer à lui ? Le geni n'en savait rien et ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de douter. Kolya n'était pas un homme patient et il savait que cela faisait deux jours qu'il pistait Sheppard sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit. S'il ne faisait rien, ça n'était pas John qui mourrait aujourd'hui il en était sûr. L'homme soupira et pris sa décision. Doucement, il émergea de son buisson et s'approcha de John. Le militaire était allongé, sur le côté, en chien de fusil et semblait dormir profondément. Au moment où le géni allait poser la main sur son épaule, John se redressa brusquement, parfaitement éveillé, et assena un coup de pierre sur le crâne du geni qui s'écroula sans un bruit.

- je le savais grommela John entre ses dents en regardant le géni inconscient.

Il récupéra son arme, un fusil à canons sciés, puis commença à le fouiller et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une radio. Il l'enclencha en espérant que la fréquence ne serait pas brouillée par un code. Un léger crachotement se fit entendre puis plus rien. Très bien, se dit John.

- Kolya ! je sais que vous êtes là ! cria t'il dans la radio, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas vous-même hein ?

A nouveau un crachotement puis la voix de Kolya s'éleva.

_// Colonel Sheppard, quelle bonne surprise !! si vous avez cette radio, j'imagine que Cadron est mort //_

- non, juste assommé pour le moment.

_// je ne vous aurai pas cru aussi clément // _ironisa le commandant geni

- assez ! cria John qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Vous voulez ma peau ? ça tombe bien moi aussi je veux la vôtre !

_// ah mais je n'en ai aucun doute Colonel mais il est tellement amusant de vous voir essayer de survivre que je n'ai pas envie de me priver d'un tel plaisir !//_

John poussa un hurlement de rage et manqua de fracasser la radio contre la paroi de la grotte. Il se retint à temps et l'enclencha à nouveau.

- votre petit jeu ne m'amuse plus ! hurla t'il, si vous n'étiez pas un lâche, vous n'auriez pas envoyé l'un de vos hommes !

_// je ne suis pas un lâche //_ brailla le geni. _// et je vais vous le prouver //_

Puis la radio se coupa et John n'entendit plus rien. Kolya avait certainement éteint la sienne. Le militaire poussa un gros soupir et se tourna vers l'homme inconscient qui gisait à terre. Il faudrait qu'il l'attache mais avec quoi ? John n'avait rien sous la main. Enfin si, il avait peut-être quelque chose. Kolya lui avait laissé sa veste et son t-shirt. Ça pourrait faire l'affaire songea t'il en retirant les vêtements. Il ôta son t-shirt puis commença à le déchirer, faisant des bandes qu'il noua ensuite autour des poignets et des chevilles du geni, qui commençait à reprendre conscience difficilement.

ooOoo

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar dans lequel, il voyait John mourir. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et poussa un gros soupir. Il regarda sa montre, dont les aiguilles étaient phosphorescentes et constata qu'il était encore très tôt. Il avait encore plusieurs heures à attendre avant de pouvoir partir sur la planète où se trouvait le bunker. Le canadien sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'oppresser. Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Peut-être que ça le calmerait un peu.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien mais ne calma pas ses angoisses. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Rodney se rhabilla rapidement et sorti de ses quartiers. Il prit le premier transporteur qu'il vit et alla dans son laboratoire. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques petites choses.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de sortir de son labo et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'armurerie. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les armes et les armes ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus à vrai dire, mais il préférait avoir de quoi se défendre au cas où.

Une fois prêt, il se rendit en salle de contrôle. Le technicien chargé de surveiller la porte la nuit était toujours là. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Rodney entrer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, il fut assommé par une décharge d'arme paralysante. Puis, rapidement, Rodney composa les coordonnées de la planète et bloqua le DHD pour qu'on ne puisse pas le couper avant qu'il n'ait passé la porte. Il savait que son départ n'allait pas passer inaperçu.

Ensuite, il descendit rapidement le grand escalier et arriva devant la porte, au moment où le vortex s'enclenchait. Le canadien jeta un dernier regard à la grande salle avant de traverser l'horizon des événements.

**TBC !**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là la suite !! j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Kolya était furieux ! Comment Sheppard avait il osé le traiter de lâche ? Lui ! Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'il était commandant maintenant ! De rage, il coupa sa radio et la lança violemment sur la table située au milieu de la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ah il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un lâche ! Et pas plus tard que tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Le geni sorti à grand pas de la petite pièce et parcouru un long couloir. Puis il entra dans une salle qui contenait différents écrans radars.

- localisez moi Sheppard gronda Kolya à l'attention d'un jeune homme qui était assis devant l'un des écrans.

Le jeune geni hocha la tête et sans un mot, commença à pianoter sur un clavier. Une sorte de carte spatiale apparut sur l'écran et un point lumineux se mit à briller.

- il est sur cette planète dit le technicien en désignant un point sur l'écran.

- donnez moi l'adresse ordonna Kolya

Le jeune homme obtempéra et lui tendit un papier sur lequel était notée l'adresse de la planète.

- à nous deux Sheppard gronda Kolya en sortant de la pièce.

ooOoo

Alertée par le bruit de la porte qui s'active, Elisabeth s'était levée rapidement et avait immédiatement couru dans la salle de contrôle. Elle avait trouvé le technicien inconscient et le DHD était apparemment bloqué. La Diplomate porta la main à son oreillette et enclencha sa radio. Elle contacta l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, une équipe médicale prenait en charge le technicien qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

Puis Elisabeth contacta Radek Zelenka. Bien évidemment, le tchèque ne fut pas très heureux d'être réveillé si tôt mais il n'eut pas le choix.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il une fois dans la salle de contrôle.

- quelqu'un a bloqué le DHD et je pense que c'est le Dr Mckay expliqua Elisabeth inquiète

- Rodney ? mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? demanda Radek surpris

- à vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien bien que j'en ai une vague idée soupira la Diplomate en se passant la main dans les cheveux

- ne me dites pas qu'il a voulu allez chercher Sheppard tout seul ! s'exclama Radek en commençant à travailler sur le DHD

- j'ai bien peur que si. Vous pouvez voir quelle adresse a été composée en dernier ? demanda t'elle ensuite

- oui répondit le tchèque en continuant de pianoter sur le clavier

- j'espère que je me trompe murmura la jeune femme plus pour elle-même que pour Zelenka

- non vous ne vous trompez pas Elisabeth dit Radek avec gravité. Regardez, c'est l'adresse de la planète au bunker…

Elisabeth pâlit mais se repris quasi immédiatement. Mais pas assez rapidement pour que Radek ne se rende compte de rien.

- on va le retrouver, enfin je veux dire les retrouver dit doucement le scientifique en posant une main sur son bras.

Elisabeth esquissa un pâle sourire et porta à nouveau la main à son oreillette.

- Major Lorne, ici Weir dit elle, j'ai besoin de vous en salle de contrôle

_// bien Madame, j'arrive.//_ répondit Lorne

ooOoo

Kolya avait réuni plusieurs hommes et ils se rendirent à la porte des Etoiles. Au moment où ils allaient composer l'adresse, la porte s'activa. Kolya fit un signe à ses hommes et tous se replièrent dans les buissons environnants. Le vortex s'établit et une silhouette le traversa. Kolya eut un sourire mauvais en le reconnaissant.

- finalement cela sera encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais murmura t'il

ooOoo

Rodney venait de passer la porte. Pour le moment, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait réussi. Tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement, il farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit son lecteur d'énergie. Il espérait retrouver la signature énergétique qui les avait conduit, lui et la flag team, au bunker pour la première fois.

Concentré sur son lecteur d'énergie, il ne vit pas les silhouettes émerger des buissons derrière lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de désagréablement froid sur sa nuque. Il voulu se retourner mais une voix froide brisa le silence.

- ne bougez pas siffla la voix à son oreille

Rodney cessa alors tout mouvements et attendit. Un bruit de pas derrière lui, lui fit comprendre qu'une autre personne s'approchait.

- je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir ici Dr Mckay dit une autre voix que Rodney avait parfaitement reconnue.

- ça tombe bien, moi non plus je ne pensais pas vous revoir Kolya ! lança Rodney sur un ton sarcastique

- emmenez le ! ordonna Kolya, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à qui rendre une petite visite surprise ironisa t'il ensuite en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Deux autres hommes encadrèrent le scientifique tandis que le troisième le forçait à avancer sur le chemin qui menait droit au bunker. Finalement j'y vais quand même songea Rodney. John, j'espère vraiment que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

ooOoo

Kolya venait de composer l'adresse sur le DHD et le vortex se matérialisa. Avec un sourire satisfait, il le traversa, suivi de deux de ses hommes. Sur l'autre planète, la porte se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt. Kolya le savait, Cadron, l'homme qui avait surveillé Sheppard le lui avait dit. Le geni savait aussi qu'il y avait une caverne située en plein cœur de la forêt. La dernière fois que Cadron lui avait fait son rapport, l'atlante s'y trouvait encore. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Kolya réfléchissait au moyen de prendre John au piège. Il ne pouvait pas repartir sans lui. Surtout depuis que Rodney était venu leur rendre une petite visite. Le geni sourit à la pensée de l'opportunité qui venait de s'offrir à lui pour faire souffrir Sheppard. Quand il avait emmené le militaire quelques jours plus tôt, il avait remarqué le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Mckay et il avait compris. Il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié ou du respect entre ces deux là, Kolya en était certain.

ooOoo

John était assis contre la paroi dans la grotte et dévisageait le geni qui était ligoté en face de lui.

- ça fait combien de temps que vous me suivez ? demanda t'il sèchement

Pas de réponse, le geni se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire. John avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais apparemment c'était peine perdue. Sheppard haussa les épaules et se leva. Il avait besoin de bouger un peu. L'autre homme le suivit du regard tandis qu'il faisait des allers et retours devant lui.

- Kolya va sûrement venir dit il soudain.

John s'arrêta devant lui et le fixa d'un air mauvais.

- oh et j'imagine que vous pensez qu'il va venir pour vous sauver c'est ça ? ironisa le militaire

- oh non, il viendra pour vous, moi je ne lui sert plus à rien maintenant.

- je sais qu'il viendra pour moi grogna John en reprenant ses allées et venues. Et je l'attends avec impatience ajouta t'il en caressant le fusil qu'il avait pris à Cadron.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? **

**Poupoune, la scène que je t'ai promise arrive bientôt t'inquiètes pas !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ma Cha' et Alphy merci pour vos reviews les filles !!!**

**V'là la suite !! j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait été emmené dans le bunker qu'il avait déjà visité lorsqu'il était venu sur cette planète avec John, Ronon et Teyla. Mais les hommes qui le maintenaient fermement ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans la première salle, là où il avait commencé à étudier des données sur une console. Ils l'emmenèrent sous cette pièce en le faisant passer par une sorte de souterrain sombre et humide.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs obscurs, Rodney regardait autour de lui, curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait comme installations. Il ne disait rien et ne cherchait même pas à s'enfuir. Il avait déjà essayé avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le bunker et il n'était pas arrivé à aller bien loin. Et maintenant, il avait un mal de dos épouvantable et se demandait bien comment il tenait encore debout. Deux des hommes qui l'avaient emmené l'avaient rattrapé et l'un d'entre eux s'était allègrement défoulé sur lui. Du coup Rodney avait préféré obtempérer et puis il pensait qu'il allait peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans le bunker. Quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver John avant Kolya…

ooOoo

Kolya venait de traverser une bonne partie de la forêt et arrivait maintenant en vue de la grotte. Elle paraissait vide mais le geni savait que Sheppard était loin d'être bête. Il s'était certainement enfoncé le plus loin possible pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Le commandant Geni sourit et s'avança plus près. Il n'allait pas entrer tout de suite. Il allait attendre que l'atlante sorte de lui-même. S'il voulait manger, il n'allait certainement pas tarder à le faire.

- dispersez vous ordonna t'il à ses hommes.

Les deux hommes obéirent et allèrent se cacher chacun d'un côté de la grotte, dans les buissons environnants. Kolya lui, se glissa derrière un arbre au tronc énorme qui devait être là depuis des siècles. L'attente commença. Kolya n'était pas pressé, il avait tout son temps. De toute façon, il était certain que John allait sortir à un moment ou à un autre.

ooOoo

John s'arrêta une nouvelle fois de marcher et contempla le geni assis par terre. Il aurait du être terrifié songea John, surtout s'il sait que Kolya va venir. Il sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de cadeau. John soupira puis recommença à marcher. Ça lui évitait de trop penser. Il sentit soudain un nouveau tiraillement au niveau de son estomac qui se mit à grogner. Cadron laissa échapper un petit ricanement sarcastique.

- qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda abruptement John en s'approchant du geni.

- vous répondit il. Vous n'allez pas tenir longtemps sans manger quelque chose et il va bien falloir que vous sortiez si vous voulez vous nourrir !

John le fixa sans rien répondre. Il n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Et il avait fouillé le geni méticuleusement mais il n'avait rien trouvé de comestible sur lui. En quelques secondes, il se décida.

- je vais aller voir si je trouve quelque chose à manger, maintenant que j'ai une arme, ça sera sûrement plus facile. Vous, vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas ajouta t'il en pointant son arme sur le front de Cadron.

- je ne vois pas comment je pourrai bouger ironisa le geni en exhibant ses liens.

John émis un vague grognement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait devoir être prudent. S'il était certain d'une chose, c'est que Kolya devait se trouver dans le coin.

ooOoo

Lorne avait rejoint Elisabeth dans la salle de contrôle. Il n'était pas seul. Teyla et Ronon étaient également venus, la Diplomate les ayant également prévenus. Le Major venait de réunir son équipe, et tous se préparaient à partir sur la planète où était allé Rodney. Radek avait fini par débloquer le DHD et ils pouvaient à nouveau composer des adresses.

- bien, vous pouvez y aller dit la jeune femme

- oui Madame répondit le Major. Nous vous en faites pas, on va vous les ramener promit il ensuite

Elisabeth hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux et n'oser pas parler, de peur que les autres remarquent son trouble.

Teyla s'approcha doucement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la Diplomate.

- nous vous contactons dès que nous avons du nouveau dit elle en pressant doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- très bien murmura Elisabeth. Faites attentions et soyez très prudents ajouta t'elle plus haut.

Tous hochèrent la tête et descendirent le grand escalier en direction de la porte. Elisabeth fit un signe de tête à Chuck qui composa les coordonnées sur le DHD. La porte s'activa, les chevrons s'enclenchant un à un puis le vortex se forma.

Evan Lorne se retourna avant de passer la porte et adressa un petit signe à Elisabeth.

ooOoo

- Aïe !! cria Rodney en faisant un bon en avant, l'un des hommes venant de le pousser brutalement dans une petite pièce sombre. Vous pourriez pas être moins brute non ? râla t'il ensuite.

L'homme émit un grognement mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fermer la lourde porte en acier et donna deux tours de clé dans la serrure. Rodney soupira et jeta un regard circulaire à la petite pièce. Les murs étaient sales et humides et une vague odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air.

Il y avait un lit rouillé dans un coin et une petite table dans l'autre. Mais à part ça rien.

- charmant comme endroit grommela le canadien en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Les ressorts gémirent sous son poids. Pendant un instant Rodney eut peur que le lit ne s'effondre mais rien ne se passa. Il poussa un soupir et se décida à attendre. Il était certain qu'Elisabeth avait du être alertée par son départ et avait envoyé une équipe à sa recherche. Mais de lui, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'y avait que John qui lui importait. Rodney se sentait prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui… Il l'aimait tellement…

ooOoo

John était dans l'entrée de la grotte. Il s'avança doucement à la lisière, là où il y avait le plus de buissons. Il était quasiment certain qu'il trouverait un ou deux hommes planqués là. Le militaire fit encore un pas et failli pousser un cri en voyant un homme surgir du buisson à sa droite. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, John pointa son arme sur lui et tira. Il l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. L'homme s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

- et un de moins grommela John en avançant prudemment.

Il avait atteint l'entrée de la forêt et il n'avait pas vu d'autres hommes. Il était impossible que Kolya ne lui en ai envoyé qu'un… John regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Quelque chose le frappa derrière la tête et ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement il avait mal.

- tiens la belle au bois dormant est de retour parmi nous dit une voix ironique que le militaire aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Kolya grimaça John. Il voulu porter la main à sa tête et s'aperçu qu'il était attaché. Il regarda alors autour de lui et reconnu l'endroit. Le commandant Geni l'avait amené dans la pièce où il l'avait emprisonné le premier jour de son enlèvement. John était allongé sur le lit qui sentait toujours le moisi.

Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. John regarda autour de lui et compris. Il y avait deux anneaux accrochés au mur qui faisait face au lit. Il n'y étaient pas avant, où alors ça n'était pas la même pièce.

Kolya se tourna vers un homme qui semblait monter la garde devant la porte.

- allez le chercher ordonna t'il sèchement. Puis il se tourna vers un autre homme qui n'était autre que Cadron.

- attache le et solidement lui dit il.

- il ne vous a pas tué, il eu pitié de vous ? ironisa John tandis que Cadron le forçait à se lever et à s'approcher des anneaux.

Le geni ne répondit rien et défit l'un des liens qui maintenaient les poignets de John dans son dos.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ? cria John en tentant de se débattre. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Toujours sans un mot Cadron attacha les poignets de John aux anneaux du mur. Celui-ci se retrouva pratiquement suspendu par les poignets. Un bruit venant du côté de la porte lui fit tourner la tête. Sheppard pâlit brusquement. Rodney venait d'entrer encadré par deux colosses. Le canadien blêmit en voyant son amant ainsi entravé.

- Rodney s'écria John en tirant sur ses liens

- John ! s'exclama Rodney à son tour en se précipitant vers lui.

**TBC**

**Je sais je vais me faire trucider !! mdrrrrrrrrrr !!! bah quoi ? faut bien ménager le suspens non ? et pis dans le prochain chapitre, y aura la scène que je t'ai promise ma poupoune !! j'ai même déjà commencé à l'écrire !!!**

**Sinon ça vous a plu quand même ? une tite review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**V'là la suite !! la fameuse scène que je t'avais promise ma Cha' !! **

**Je voulais juste aussi prévenir que dans ce chapitre il y a une scène assez difficile... J'aborde le thème du viol et je préfère prévenir. Si ça vous choque, vous pouvez très bien ne pas lire ce chapitre. (Merci Apheratz de m'voir prévenue, je voulais le faire et puis dans la précipitation j'ai oublié...)**

**C'est donc pour ça que le rating change. **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- Rodney s'écria John en tirant sur ses liens_

_- John ! s'exclama Rodney à son tour en se précipitant vers lui._

Le canadien ne pu s'approcher d'avantage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Deux des hommes de Kolya lui barrèrent le passage et le poussèrent vers le commandant Geni.

- qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ! rugit John en se propulsant en avant, ce qui tendit ses liens.

- vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir répliqua Kolya avec un sourire torve.

Puis il fit un signe aux deux autres hommes présents dans la petite pièce.

- sortez leur ordonna t'il

Sans un mot, ils obtempérèrent. Kolya tourna alors doucement vers Rodney, qui n'avait pas bougé. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- ne le touchez pas ! hurla Sheppard, sinon…

- sinon quoi ? ironisa le Geni, vous pensez que dans votre position actuelle, vous pourrez m'empêcher de lui faire quoi que ce soit ?

John ne répondit rien, se contentant de pousser un grognement tout en tirant sur ses liens de toutes ses forces. Kolya se rapprocha de Rodney, une expression gourmande sur son visage couturé.

- vous allez faire ce que je vous dit Dr Mckay sinon votre petit ami va y passer ! Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un homme se trouvant derrière lui tendit un fusil. Kolya referma la porte et se tourna vers le militaire. Lentement, il braqua son arme sur son front et fit mine de tirer. Vous m'avez compris Dr Mckay ? ajouta t'il en fixant Rodney qui avait considérablement pâli.

Rodney ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait le Geni et il réalisa brusquement lorsque Kolya posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

- non… protesta Rodney en reculant pour éviter la caresse

- vous n'avez pas le choix rétorqua Kolya d'une voix doucereuse. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il meure n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t'il en désignant John de son arme qu'il tenait toujours.

- non répondit Rodney d'une voix tremblante.

- alors laissez vous faire et tout ira bien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le geni fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du canadien et d'un geste brusque l'attira à lui.

D'autorité, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney. Mais le canadien n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire sans réagir. Au moment où le géni venait de forcer le barrage de ses dents et que sa langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, Rodney la lui mordit violemment tout en assénant un coup de genou dans les parties du geni. Celui-ci lâcha le scientifique et se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

Rodney, profitant de cette opportunité, se rua vers John dans le but de le détacher. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre l'arme de Kolya.

- laissez le ! gronda une Kolya d'une voix rendue aigue par la douleur.

Rodney se figea en sentant le canon d'une arme entre ses omoplates. Il se retourna. Kolya s'était relevé et se tenait debout avec difficulté. Une main posée sur son entrejambe, l'autre tenant l'arme.

- vous avez gagné Dr Mckay, Sheppard va mourir et ensuite vous me donnerez ce que je veux !

- non s'écria Rodney en se mettant devant John. Je ferai ce que vous voulez mais laissez le…

- Rodney ! cria le militaire derrière lui

Le scientifique se retourna et se rapprocha de son amant. Doucement, il posa les lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa.

- je t'aime murmura t'il contre sa bouche. Puis il se tourna vers Kolya.

- on peut aller faire ça ailleurs ? demanda t'il bien qu'il fut certain de la réponse

- oh mais non ! nous n'allons pas priver le colonel Sheppard d'un tel spectacle ! répliqua le geni avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Rodney baissa la tête et s'approcha de Kolya. Le geni eut un sourire satisfait et d'un geste attira le canadien contre sa large poitrine. Il passa la main sous son menton et le força à relever la tête. Puis il se pencha vers lui et posa, délicatement cette fois, les lèvres sur celles de Rodney. Le scientifique fut surpris de la douceur du géni. Tout en l'embrassant Kolya le força à entrouvrir les lèvres et sa langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche et titilla celle de Rodney. Le canadien essayait de se forcer à ne rien ressentir mais il avait l'impression que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Tout son corps réagissait aux caresses du geni, qui venait de glisser ses mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt.

John, quand à lui, avait fermé les yeux et tentait de fermer aussi ses oreilles. Il ne voulait rien voir et rien entendre. Pourtant les grognements de plaisirs du geni se faisaient de plus en plus présents.

Kolya attira Rodney vers le lit et l'y fit tomber sans ménagement. Ses mains glissèrent vers son estomac, puis plus bas vers le nombril. Rodney avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas réagir. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Un plaisir qui devenait de plus en plus intense à mesure que Kolya prenait possession de son corps. Pourtant Rodney ne faisait rien au Geni. Il se contentait de rester passif mais il avait énormément de mal à résister. Il ne pu retenir un cri rauque lorsque le geni, lui retirant son pantalon et son caleçon, posa sa main sur son sexe à demi érigé. Instantanément, il durcit de plus en plus, à mesure que les vas et viens de la main du géni s'accéléraient.

En entendant le cri de Rodney, John ouvrit les yeux et se maudit de l'avoir fait. Son amant était à demi nu sur le lit et Kolya lui prodiguait des caresses qui apparemment ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Sans trop savoir, pourquoi John se retrouva au bord des larmes. Plus qu'une douleur physique, c'était une douleur morale insoutenable que le geni lui infligeait à ce moment précis.

Puis Kolya s'allongea sur le scientifique et le força à écarter les jambes. Puis il s'inséra entre ses cuisses et d'un puissant coup de rein le pénétra. Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il le sentit en lui. Mais c'était un cri de douleur et non de plaisir. Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières tandis que Kolya commençait à effectuer un long mouvement de va et vient. Rodney gémit mais pas de plaisir, non. Il avait bien trop mal pour ça. Le geni savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait commencé par donner du plaisir à Rodney pour ensuite lui faire du mal pour son propre plaisir. Le géni donna encore quelques coups de reins, puis dans un grognement rauque, se cambra et explosa en Rodney. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du canadien tandis qu'il sentait une douloureuse brûlure se répandre en lui. Puis le geni se retira et roula à côté de lui en soupirant bruyamment.

Rodney se recroquevilla en position fœtale en laissant libre court à ses larmes. John ouvrit alors les yeux et poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit se redresser brusquement le canadien et le geni.

- ordure !! vociféra John !! vous n'êtes qu'une sale ordure !!

- vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez… souffla Rodney, alors maintenant laissez le partir…

- non je pense que je n'en ai pas encore eu assez ironisa le Geni. Je reviendrai vous voir demain ajouta t'il en se rhabillant. Puis il se leva, pris son arme et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais je vais quand même vous faire une fleur, je vais vous laisser tous les deux… demain vous ne serez plus de ce monde de toute façon.

Sur ces dernières paroles plus qu'explicites, le géni sorti de la petite pièce. Rodney se rhabilla et se précipita alors vers John et le détacha. Le militaire lui tomba littéralement dans les bras tant il était faible.

Rodney l'attira vers le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Sans un mot, John se blottit contre lui. Rodney lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- pardon John… murmura t'il, je suis désolé…

- non, ce n'est pas ta faute l'interrompit le militaire en se redressant. Je t'aime murmura t'il avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

- moi aussi chuchota Rodney. Mais John ne l'avait pas entendu. Epuisé, il venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son amant. Rodney soupira et resserra son étreinte. Ils allaient avoir besoin de repos s'ils voulaient pouvoir sortir de là très vite.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? ma poupoune tu as aimé la scène ? lol !!**

**Sinon des reviews quand même ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée pour le long retard !! J'avais énormément de boulot à mon bureau et en plus j'étais crevée, j'avais la flemme d'écrire et ma muse s'était fait la malle !! Mais maintenant je suis en congés alors j'aurais plus de temps et ma muse a montré le bout de son nez !! Voilà une tite suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Le Major Lorne, son équipe, Teyla et Ronon venaient de passer la porte. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les chauffait de ses rayons. Teyla vint à la hauteur du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers elle en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

- vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où se trouve ce fameux bunker ? lui demanda t'il

- oui répondit Teyla, il faut suivre ce chemin ajouta t'elle en désignant un petit sentier qui partait de la porte.

- très bien acquiesça le Major. Alors allons y. Stokes, Sanders **(1)**, vous surveillez la porte ordonna t'il ensuite. Au moindre signe suspect, vous nous prévenez.

Les deux jeunes soldats acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et allèrent se poster chacun d'un côté de la porte.

ooOoo

Teyla et Ronon marchaient devant, suivis de près par Lorne et ses hommes. Ronon regardait droit devant lui, les dents serrées, tenant fermement son arme. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Teyla ressentit sa tension et posa doucement la main sur son bras. Mais ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté par l'Athosienne et Ronon se dégagea sèchement.

- nous allons les retrouver et je suis sûre qu'ils iront parfaitement bien tous les deux dit elle doucement.

Ronon lui répondit par un grognement et, instinctivement, resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur son arme.

Lorne, quant à lui, était concentré. Son instinct de militaire lui soufflait de se tenir prudent car il pressentait que cela allait être difficile, non pas de retrouver le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Mckay, mais de les faire sortir sans trop de casse.

Au bout d'environ une demi heure de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un bâtiment qui avait l'air désert. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et l'endroit, vu de l'extérieur, donnait l'impression que personne n'était venu depuis des siècles. Les murs du bâtiment étaient recouverts de mousse et la porte en métal, qui était entrouverte, était rongée par la rouille.

- c'est ici fit Teyla en désignant la construction devant eux.

- vous en êtes sûre ? demanda Evan en s'approchant. On dirait que personne n'est venu depuis bien longtemps ajouta t'il

- c'est bien cet endroit grogna Ronon en s'approchant.

- très bien, alors on va entrer…

ooOoo

Rodney venait de se réveiller. Il essaya de se redresser mais il s'aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas. John était toujours lové contre lui, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, toujours endormi. Un peu désorienté, le canadien regarda autour de lui et aperçu les anneaux sur le mur. Instantanément, les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire et il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'effacer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. A ce moment, John remua sur lui et commença à se réveiller. Doucement, Rodney se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin mais il avait besoin de bouger.

John sentit un vide se former à côté de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Rodney debout à côté du lit. Le canadien faisait les cent pas tout en agitant les mains nerveusement.

- hey murmura John

- hey répondit Rodney en s'arrêtant de marcher

- ça va ?

- comment ça pourrait aller hmm ? répondit sèchement le canadien en regrettant immédiatement d'avoir été aussi sec après avoir vu le visage de John s'assombrir brusquement.

- je sais souffla le militaire en se redressant.

- il faut qu'on sorte d'ici dit brusquement Rodney sans laisser le temps à John de dire autre chose

- et à quoi tu crois que je pense ? demanda Sheppard en se levant

- et tu as une idée de comment on va s'y prendre ?

- je ne sais pas mais si tu voulais bien t'arrêter de marcher ça serait mieux !

- je suis nerveux et je ne peux pas rester en place répliqua Rodney sans arrêter ses allées et venues le long du lit

John soupira puis vint se placer juste devant le scientifique pour le stopper.

- Rodney ! fit John en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Le geste eut l'effet escompté, enfin au début… Le canadien s'arrêta de marcher et dévisagea son amant. John eut un petit sourire et approcha son visage du sien. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser, Rodney poussa un cri et recula brusquement.

- je… je suis désolé bredouilla t'il

- c'est rien Rodney dit John en s'approchant doucement. Je comprends. Kolya tu es un homme mort gronda t'il entre ses dents serrées. Viens là ajouta t'il plus haut. Il ne se passera rien je te le promets.

Rodney soupira et se laissa aller contre John. Il avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, enfin pour le moment. Et il était soulagé que John comprenne aussi facilement. John serra le scientifique contre lui en retenant ses larmes. Il s'en voulait terriblement, si Rodney était ici c'était à cause de lui…

ooOoo

Evan Lorne venait de passer la porte du bunker, suivi de Teyla, ses hommes et Ronon qui fermait la marche. Contrairement à l'extérieur, qui donnait un aspect désert au bâtiment, l'intérieur paraissait neuf et il leur semblait que quelqu'un était venu il y avait peu de temps.

- à mon avis, les geni doivent avoir construit des souterrains sous ce bâtiment dit Teyla. Lorsque nous sommes venus la première fois, ils ont surgit de nulle part.

- oui ça doit sûrement être ça approuva Lorne en éclairant les consoles de la lampe de son P90. Mais où se trouvent les entrées ?

- sûrement pas loin grogna Ronon derrière lui. Le runner brandissait son arme devant lui, à l'affût du moindre geste suspect.

Teyla, qui s'était aventurée vers le fond de la pièce, poussa brusquement un cri de surprise.

- je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama t'elle

Lorne et Ronon se précipitèrent vers elle. La jeune femme leur désignait une sorte de trappe sur le sol.

- bien joué Teyla fit Lorne en se penchant vers l'anneau qui était au centre de la trappe. Ronon vous me donnez un coup de main ?

Mais le runner ne bougea pas et ne dis pas un mot. Il s'était tourné vers l'entrée du bunker et semblait encore plus tendu qu'auparavant. Comme s'il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

- Ronon ? fit doucement Teyla

- c'est pas ici répondit simplement le satédien. Ça serait trop facile sinon.

- qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Lorne

- il a raison intervint Teyla. Les genii ont le goût du secret. L'entrée de leurs installations est plus souvent bien cachée qu'à la vue de tout le monde.

- donc vous supposez que l'entrée est ailleurs ?

- oui, à l'extérieur grommela le runner en s'éloignant.

- je pense que nous devrions le suivre dit Teyla

Le Major haussa les épaules et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la trappe, consentit à suivre la jeune Athosienne.

Ils rejoignirent Ronon devant le bâtiment. Le runner regardait les buissons qui entouraient le bunker. Ils avaient l'air assez fournis. Teyla esquissa un sourire et le rejoignit.

Le satédien écarta les branches d'un des buissons qui se trouvait à la droite du bunker. Une sorte de trappe métallique apparut.

- c'est là grommela t'il

- en effet ça ressemble plus aux genii approuva Lorne qui s'était rapproché. Mais on va avoir du mal à entrer ajouta t'il en désignant une chaîne maintenue par une sorte de cadenas.

- ça c'est pas un problème grogna Ronon en armant son arme. Il tira sur le cadenas qui explosa.

Lorne émit un petit sifflement en constatant les dégâts qu'avait fait l'arme du Satédien. Puis il fit un signe à ses hommes et il souleva la trappe. L'un après l'autre ils s'engouffrèrent dans le souterrain suivis de Teyla et Ronon.

**TBC**

**(1)** celles et ceux qui connaissent la série Les Experts reconnaîtront ces noms !! ce sont deux des criminalistes !!

**Alors ? reviews or not reviews ?**

**La suite sûrement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, je pars pour quelques jours. Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Bonne Année 2008 à tous et à toutes !!**

**Encore une fois, j'suis désolée pour le loooooooooooooong retard mais j'ai du mal à écrire cette fic en ce moment !! lol !! Ma muse a du mal à revenir finalement !! Mais je tiens à publier quelque chose alors je vais tenter d'écrire un peu !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Rodney s'écarta doucement de John et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Sheppard le rejoignit mais resta debout devant lui. Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et Kolya entra.

- ah je vois que vous n'êtes plus attaché dit il en regardant John, qui s'était rapproché de Rodney quand le géni était entré.

- je n'allais quand même pas le laisser suspendu au mur ! s'indigna Rodney en fixant Kolya dans les yeux.

Le geni eut un rictus mauvais et s'approcha d'eux. John se plaça devant Rodney en défiant le commandant Geni du regard.

- vous ne le toucherez plus gronda t'il

Kolya laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre. Puis il se retourna vers ses sbires.

- attachez le ! ordonna t'il sèchement.

Deux de ses hommes s'approchèrent du militaire et tentèrent de le ceinturer. Mais John, qui avait pu se reposer un peu dans les bras de Rodney, n'était plus aussi faible qu'avant et se débattit sauvagement. Rodney n'était pas resté inactif non plus et tentait d'aider son amant en assénant des coups de poings et de pieds aux soldats genii. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, Rodney parvint à prendre son arme à l'un des hommes. Espérant que l'arme ne s'enrayerait pas à son contact, le canadien la plaqua sur la nuque de l'autre homme qui ceinturait John.

- lâchez le ! la voix de Rodney était réduite à un simple grondement

- impressionnant ! ironisa Kolya qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la lutte. Maintenant lâchez cette arme Dr Mckay ajouta t'il en pointant son fusil sur le front du scientifique.

Rodney ne bougea pas un cil et n'obéit pas.

- Rodney, fais ce qu'il te dit grogna John tandis que l'homme qui le maintenait resserrait son étreinte autour de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

- non.

- Rodney !

- lâchez le ! redit Rodney les dents serrées.

- très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix Dr Mckay dit Kolya en armant son fusil.

- NON ! cria John en tentant de se débattre

Kolya se rapprocha jusqu'à toucher le front de Rodney. Le scientifique ne cilla pas. Au contraire il enfonça tellement fort son arme dans la nuque de l'homme qui tenait John que celui-ci fit un bond en avant. Rodney noua son regard à celui du geni. Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles John ne cessa de pousser des grognements tout en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de son tortionnaire, le commandant Geni baissa les yeux et… son arme. Mais Rodney ne baissa pas la sienne.

Sous le coup de la surprise, John arrêta de se débattre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- lâche le grommela soudain Kolya en se dirigeant vers la porte. Là, John était vraiment perdu.

- mais Commandant… commença l'homme aussi étonné que John.

- j'ai dit : lâche le ! s'énerva le geni.

L'homme desserra son étreinte et John se dégagea brusquement. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et il se tourna vers Rodney et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'intensité du regard de son amant le stoppa net. Il y s'y lisait tellement de haine que le militaire en frissonna. Rodney ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Kolya venait de la fermer mais c'était comme s'il voulait le brûler à travers, rien qu'avec ses yeux.

- Rodney ? fit doucement John en s'approchant de lui

Le canadien se tourna vers lui. Immédiatement son regard changea et s'adoucit.

- tu n'as rien ? demanda t'il à John.

- non ça va mais et toi ?

- oui ne t'inquiètes pas

- tu m'as fait peur tu sais

- je ne voulais pas qu'il… enfin… je ne l'aurai pas supporté et…

- je comprends murmura John. Hey mais, il t'a laissé ton arme ! On va pouvoir s'en servir pour sortir !

Rodney regarda l'arme qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Puis, sans un mot il la tendit au militaire. John la prit et ouvrit le chargeur. Il était vide…

- il le savait j'en suis sûr souffla Rodney

- mais alors pourquoi il n'a pas tiré dans ce cas ? demanda John

- je n'en sais rien répondit Rodney

ooOoo

Kolya était furieux ! Ce scientifique de malheur était sa foutue faiblesse ! Le commandant geni marchait de long en large dans la pièce qui lui servait de quartiers. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tirer. Et pourtant il savait que l'arme que le canadien avait n'était pas chargée. Mais le regard que Mckay lui avait jeté lorsqu'il lui avait collé le canon de son arme sur le front lui avait fait peur. Il était vraiment déterminé. Et Kolya n'avait pu se résoudre à tirer parce qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose à ce moment là. Le scientifique avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger celui qu'il aimait. Et pour cela, le geni l'admirait. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Et c'était ce quelque chose qui l'avait empêché de tirer. Son cœur avait parlé pour lui. Kolya aimait Rodney Mckay et voulait qu'il soit à lui. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait enlevé Sheppard. Il savait que le scientifique viendrait le chercher…

**TBC**

**C'est tout ce que j'ai pu pondre, je suis vraiment désolée mais je tenais à écrire quelque chose !! J'espère que ça ira quand même et que ça vous plaira !! Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement !!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard encore une fois mais l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous ces derniers temps !! J'espère qu'elle va vite revenir et surtout rester !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

L'équipe du Major Lorne, Ronon et Teyla avançaient dans les souterrains geni. Ils avaient l'impression que les couloirs étaient interminables tant ils étaient longs. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient dans ce dédale et Lorne commençait même à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus. Lorsque soudain Ronon, qui était devant stoppa brusquement tout mouvement et leva la main. Il semblait avoir perçu quelque chose. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin d'eux.

Lorne fit un signe aux deux hommes qui le suivaient et ils allèrent se poster dans les coins les plus sombres du souterrain afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ronon, lui s'était un peu avancé et se tenait au coin d'un tournant prêt à intervenir. Teyla s'était postée non loin de là, dans un renfoncement.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Deux genis apparurent alors dans le couloir mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer le tournant. Ronon les avait stoppés avant.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée dans le souterrain et arrivèrent devant une sorte de grande salle. A l'intérieur, on y distinguait plusieurs consoles et ordinateurs. Plusieurs genii allaient et venaient dans la pièce entre les différentes consoles. Un peu plus loin sur la gauche, il y avait un autre couloir. Evan en déduisit que les cellules des prisonniers étaient certainement dans ce couloir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas y accéder sans se faire repérer par les genii présents dans la pièce, à moins d'être extrêmement discrets. Le Major décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. De toute façon s'ils ne bougeaient pas ils se feraient aussi repérer tôt ou tard.

Il fit un signe à ses hommes et avança lentement près de l'entrée. L'un derrière l'autre ils passèrent devant la porte. Personne ne les remarqua. Ronon les rejoignit suivi de Teyla. C'est au moment où l'Athosienne passait que l'un des genii se retourna et la vit. Il poussa un cri de surprise et alerta ses condisciples. La jeune femme couru de l'autre côté, rejoignant sont équipe et tous se dirigèrent au pas de course dans le long couloir échangeant des coups de feu avec les genii.

ooOoo

Kolya était toujours dans ses quartiers à ruminer sa vengeance lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des coups de feu dans le couloir. Sans hésiter une seconde, il s'empara de son fusil, ouvrit la porte et se rua dans le couloir. Il reconnu Teyla et Ronon qui courraient avec plusieurs militaires d'Atlantis qu'il avait identifiés grâce à leur tenues. C'étaient les mêmes que celles de Mckay et Sheppard. Kolya poussa un rugissement et parti à l'opposé d'eux. Vers la cellule de John et Rodney…

ooOoo

John avait jeté l'arme vide sur le sol au fond de la cellule et s'était assis sur le lit à côté de Rodney. Le canadien fixait un point devant lui et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sans un mot, Sheppard se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Rodney se laissa aller contre lui en soupirant. John aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là même s'il en avait une petite idée. Il voulait que Rodney lui parle et vide son cœur car il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Mais il savait aussi que le scientifique ne dirait rien. Du moins pas à lui. John serra les poings et la mâchoire, il allait tuer Kolya, il en faisait le serment. Ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur… Kolya !

- ils sont venus vous chercher ! comment ont-ils su on l'on se trouvait ? hurla t'il en entrant dans la petite pièce

- quoi ? fit John en se levant brusquement. Qui est venu ?

- vos chers amis de votre chère cité bien sûr ! cria le geni en plaquant le canon de son arme sur la poitrine de John.

- ils sont ici parce que c'est moi qui leur ai dit ou chercher dit doucement Rodney derrière eux.

- vous ? mais vous n'êtes ici que par un simple coup de chance ! éructa Kolya

- eh non répondit Rodney en se levant. Vous ne devriez pas me sous estimer, vous savez pourtant que je suis un génie non ?

- Rodney… commença John

- vous avez implanté un émetteur à John et nous l'avons découvert annonça Rodney en se dirigeant vers lui.

- mais quand… Kolya s'interrompit, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- après que vous l'ayez emmené répondit Rodney d'une voix calme. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'avoue avoir été aidé par Ronon. Il est passé par là lui aussi et c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée. J'ai tenté de localiser le signal mais quelque chose le bloquait. Et puis un soir je l'ai trouvé. Mais je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que je voulais le retrouver seul. J'avais bloqué le DHD mais j'avais oublié Zelenka et c'est certainement lui qui a réussi à tout débloquer et à trouver l'adresse de la planète sur laquelle je me trouvais…

- et Elisabeth nous a envoyé du renfort termina John

- ils ne feront pas long feu railla Kolya, le souterrain est un véritable labyrinthe et j'ai des hommes partout.

- vous ne connaissez pas Ronon sourit John. Quand il est en colère, rien ne peut l'arrêter, même pas une trentaine de wraiths lancés à sa poursuite ! **(1)**

- c'est ce qu'on verra gronda le geni en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus. John lui sauta littéralement dessus tandis que Rodney s'emparait de son arme. Pendant quelques minutes les deux hommes se battirent et Kolya sembla avoir le dessus sur le militaire.

- Laissez le ! cria Rodney en pointant son arme sur sa nuque.

Kolya se retourna et sourit. Il tendit la main vers son arme mais Rodney recula, l'arma et tira. La balle manqua le geni de quelques centimètres et alla se ficher dans le mur en face. Le commandant pâlit et recula. Il se rendait compte que le scientifique n'hésiterai pas à tirer une seconde fois et là il ne raterai peut être pas sa cible.

- maintenant on va sortir d'ici grogna Rodney en aidant John à se relever. Tiens fit il en donnant l'arme à son amant.

John s'en saisit et la pointa sur Kolya.

- montrez nous donc le chemin ironisa Sheppard en appuyant le canon de son arme sur la poitrine du geni.

Kolya poussa un grognement mais obtempéra. Ils sortirent de la pièce et longèrent le couloir. John se méfait de lui mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils devaient le suivre mais en restant prudent.

- vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je vous ai laissé en vie tout à l'heure ? dit soudain le geni

- si justement, on se posait la question répondit John

- je ne voulais pas… le geni s'interrompit. S'il disait la vérité, il passerait pour un faible et il ne le supporterait pas.

- quoi ? fit Rodney

Kolya le dévisagea et son expression changea. Ses traits s'adoucirent et son regard s'assombrit. Rodney fut surpris par ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

- non… si vous… jamais vous ne m'auriez… bafouilla t'il troublé.

- je voulais que vous soyez à moi… laissa échapper le geni dans un souffle

Rodney pâlit et ne répondit rien. Il recula pour se mettre à la hauteur de John. Le militaire avait les dents si serrées qu'on pouvait presque les entendre crisser. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils avancèrent dans un lourd silence seulement troublé par Kolya qui leur indiquait la direction à prendre. Brusquement ils entendirent des coups de feu. Et ça se rapprochait…

**TBC**

**(1) **Voir le zode 3x04 Sateda. Ronon était vraiment très en colère et à tué beaucoup de wraiths à lui tout seul !

**Voilà ce que j'ai réussi à écrire sans muse. J'espère que ça ira. Je tenais vraiment à publier quelque chose…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Encore une longue attente… désolée**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Au bruit des tirs qui se rapprochaient d'eux, John pensa qu'ils ne devaient pas être très loin de la bataille, probablement à un croisement même. Kolya avait cessé d'avancer et semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. Sheppard lui donna un coup dans le dos avec le canon de son arme.

- avancez ! gronda t'il

- vous n'espérez tout de même pas foncer dans le tas avec une seule arme ? ironisa le geni sans bouger d'un pouce.

- non j'ai un autre plan grogna t'il entre ses dents serrées, et maintenant bougez si vous ne voulez pas que je vous force à le faire !

Kolya grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et se décida à avancer. Après tout, il avait peut être une chance de s'en tirer sans trop de casse s'il s'y prenait bien. Mais il voulait aussi se venger de Sheppard et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

ooOoo

Rodney marchait toujours à côté de John mais il était légèrement en retrait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à se sentir coupable. S'il réfléchissait bien, c'était à cause de lui que Kolya avait enlevé John. Pour l'attirer à lui… ce que le scientifique ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi le geni ne l'avait pas enlevé lui plutôt que le militaire… Enfin si, il en avait une vague idée. Il savait que le commandant Geni était avide de vengeance et que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il en voulait à John. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des tirs. Il voulut pousser un cri de protestation mais une main le bâillonna et deux bras l'attirèrent en arrière. Une fois dans l'ombre, on le relâcha et il se retourna. Il reconnu alors son agresseur.

- Lorne ? dit il surpris

- shhht chuchota le jeune militaire.

- non mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ? vous avez failli me faire mourir de peur ! s'insurgea le canadien à voix basse

- désolé Doc mais c'était le seul moyen

- oui ben la prochaine fois essayez de me prévenir avant ! oui… euh… enfin…. bafouilla le canadien en voyant le regard noir du Major. Et les autres ? où ils sont ? demanda t'il ensuite

- pas loin d'ici, ne vous en faites pas ! On s'est séparés et…

- mais et les coups de feu qu'on entend ? c'est pas vous ?

- non, on a réussi à les faire se battre entre eux expliqua Evan. Il y a juste mes hommes qui sont en position de défense…

- mais pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez emmené moi et pas Sheppard ?

- c'était notre plan, mais ne vous en faites pas, Ronon se charge de Kolya et du Colonel…

Rodney eut un sourire à la pensée de Ronon assommant Kolya. John ne pourrait pas le faire seul, il était trop épuisé pour ça. Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus d'ailleurs. La voix du Major le sortit de ses pensées.

- venez Doc, on doit avancer.

Rodney acquiesça et le suivit dans le long couloir.

ooOoo

John continuait d'avancer en poussant Kolya devant lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Rodney n'était plus derrière lui. Le militaire se sentait épuisé. Pourtant il n'avait pas marché longtemps. Mais la semaine qu'il avait passée à courir pour éviter de se faire tuer l'avait complètement vidé. Sans compter qu'il avait eu du mal à se nourrir correctement et qu'il commençait à en ressentir sérieusement les effets. Devant lui, Kolya avait aussi remarqué la faiblesse de Sheppard et comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage. Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se retourna prêt à l'action. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un geste de plus. Il sentit une brusque décharge dans son dos et s'écroula inconscient sur le sol. John poussa un cri de surprise et recula en braquant son arme devant lui. Une silhouette émergea de l'ombre et John soupira de soulagement en le reconnaissant.

- Ronon ? On peut dire que vous tombez à pic s'exclama t'il. Rodney tu… commença t'il en se retournant. Rodney ? cria t'il cette fois en s'apercevant que le scientifique n'était plus là

- il est en sécurité dit Ronon en s'approchant de Kolya toujours inconscient.

- quoi ?

- il est avec le Major Lorne. On s'est séparés pour avoir plus de chance grommela le Runner en attachant solidement les mains de Kolya derrière son dos.

- pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué ? demanda machinalement John en désignant Kolya du menton

- parce que je sais que c'est votre rêve sourit le Runner

- merci Ronon, vous êtes un véritable ami répondit John sur le même ton. Donnez moi votre arme demanda t'il ensuite sur un ton plus froid. Sans un mot, Ronon lui tendit son arme qu'il venait de régler sur la position mortelle.

John la pris et entrepris de réveiller Kolya d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.Le geni grogna et tenta de se relever mais avec les mains liées dans le dos, ça n'était pas facile. Il ouvrit les yeux et pâlit en voyant le canon de l'arme de Sheppard devant lui. Le militaire avait le regard froid et déterminé malgé l'épuisement qu'il sentait le gagner.

- Sheppard ? grommela Kolya en se redressant

- vous allez enfin payer gronda le militaire entre ses dents serrées. Puis sans aucun état d'âme, il tira. Le géni n'eut pas le temps de réagir et retomba lourdement sur le sol, sans vie. Sans un mot, John rendit son arme à Ronon.

- bon, faut qu'on y aille grogna le Satédien sans même jeter un regard au corps étendu à ses pieds.

- et les autres ? demanda brusquement John. Ils n'ont pas été blessés ?

- non, on s'est arrangé pour que les genis se battent entre eux.

- bonne stratégie commenta John en suivant le Runner dans le couloir. Il pensa alors qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes pour sortir de ces tunnels.

**TBC**

**Alors ? review ou pas ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**ooOoo**

John et Ronon avançaient prudemment dans les couloirs, la sortie n'était plus très loin selon le runner. Les tirs se faisaient moins nombreux et on entendait des bruits de pas précipités dans les couloirs adjacents.

John se sentait complètement épuisé, vidé même. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Il était à bout de force. Ronon s'en était aperçu et avait même tenté de l'aider. Mais le militaire avait refusé avec un sourire fatigué. Il avait bien tenu jusqu'à maintenant, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors. Alors qu'ils marchaient en essayant de se faire le plus discrets possible, ils entendirent des pas qui venaient de l'angle du couloir face à eux. Ronon se figea et pointa son arme devant lui. Depuis que John avait tué Kolya, le runner avait du les débarrasser de plusieurs génii qui s'étaient montrés assez récalcitrants. Les pas se rapprochaient, Ronon s'avança jusqu'à l'angle et brusquement fit face aux arrivants.

ooOoo

Rodney suivait le Major Lorne. Ils avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la bataille en évitant adroitement les tirs. Ils avaient tout simplement contourné l'endroit où il y avait encore le plus d'hommes en passant par un autre couloir. A présent tout était relativement calme. Evan marchait tout en regardant Rodney. Le scientifique l'avait surpris. Il s'était montré froid et implacable avec les quelques genii qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur chemin. Lorne avait l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître, il était si différent de l'homme peureux qu'il avait accompagné sur la planète où ils avaient rencontré Ronon **(1)**. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Rodney mais le scientifique avait lui aussi entendu. Il s'était arrêté à l'angle du couloir. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer, il se retrouva face au canon d'une arme. Il se figea un instant puis il sourit.

- Ronon! Je suis content de vous voir! s'exclama t'il en s'approchant du runner

Le runner hocha la tête en rengainant son arme. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser passer le scientifique. Le sourire de Rodney s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit John. Le militaire avait visiblement de la peine à se tenir debout et s'appuyait au mur pour se reposer. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Rodney.

- Rodney! tu vas bien?

- oui ne t'inquiètes pas répondit le canadien en s'approchant. John poussa un soupir et se laisse glisser au sol. Immédiatement Rodney fut à ses côtés. Tu es sûr que ça va? lui demanda t'il tandis que le militaire se laissait aller contre lui.

- ouais je suis juste crevé. Mais ça va aller, on peut repartir ajouta t'il en se redressant.

Rodney le regardait avec inquiétude, se demandant s'il allait tenir jusqu'à la porte.

ooOoo

Trouver la sortie du souterrain s'avéra une chose assez facile. Lorne se souvenait du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté au retour et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, à côté du bunker. En cours de route, ils avaient retrouvé les hommes de l'équipe du Major Lorne et Teyla qui était restée avec eux.

Lorne contacta les hommes qu'il avait laissés devant la porte. La voie était libre. Ils se remirent en route. La porte n'était pas très loin du bunker mais John n'en pouvait plus. Rodney le soutenait mais au bout de quelques minutes il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et s'écroula inconscient dans les bras de son amant.

- John! s'écria Rodney paniqué en tentant de le soutenir. Mais il était lui-même épuisé et il avait du mal à le tenir.

- je vais le porter fit Ronon en joignant le geste à la parole. On est bientôt arrivés à la porte.

Rodney hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il était tellement inquiet et fatigué qu'il craignait de craquer devant les autres et il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant, il devait être fort pour John. Teyla, qui marchait près de lui, le sentit et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du canadien. Rodney lui fit un faible sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient la porte. Les deux hommes de Lorne étaient postés tout près. Teyla alla composer l'adresse d'Atlantis tandis qu'Evan envoyait son code. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils traversaient le vortex.

ooOoo

Elisabeth était dans son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'activer. Serait-ce Lorne? Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était sans nouvelle et elle était vraiment inquiète. La jeune femme sortit précipitamment de son bureau et alla rejoindre Chuck dans la salle de contrôle.

- on a un code? demanda t'elle en arrivant alors que 

- oui c'est le Major Lorne répondit le technicien

- lever le bouclier ordonna t'elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Elisabeth enclencha ensuite sa radio tout en descendant le grand escalier. Elle contacta Carson Beckett afin qu'il envoie une équipe médicale au cas où. Au moment où le médecin faisait son entrée dans la salle de la porte, le Major Lorne, son équipe, Teyla, Rodney et Ronon portant toujours John traversaient le vortex. Ronon déposa doucement John sur le brancard et tous suivirent le médecin jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

**TBC**

**Oui je sais c'est court mais j'ai vachement de mal à écrire en ce moment. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une review?**


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices, Alphy et ma pupuce Charlot pour leurs reviews

**Merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices, Alphy et ma pupuce Charlot pour leurs reviews !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Carson et son équipe s'affairaient auprès de Sheppard tandis que Rodney et les autres attendaient, inquiets. Le canadien s'assit sur l'un des lits et poussa un soupir. John était en sécurité à présent. D'ici quelques jours il allait se remettre et tout serait comme avant… enfin il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Kolya et à ce qu'il lui avait fait.

ooOoo

Carson venait de terminer son examen et se redressa. Le colonel Sheppard aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos mais il allait s'en sortir. Il interpella une infirmière et lui donna quelques directives. Puis il se tourna vers les autres atlantes.

- il a besoin de repos mais ça va aller annonça t'il d'une voix douce

- merci Carson soupira Elisabeth visiblement soulagée

- il a un implant dans le dos dit brusquement Rodney d'une voix absente. Il faudrait le lui enlever.

- oui je m'en occuperai Rodney, ne vous en faites pas.

Le canadien hocha la tête, l'air toujours perdu dans ses pensées qui avaient l'air bien sombres songea l'écossais.

- bien, je vais maintenant passer à la visite post mission, Rodney vous voulez commencer ?

A ces mots le scientifique pâlit sous le regard plus que surpris du médecin. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive songea t'il, habituellement Rodney est le premier à vouloir se faire examiner.

- euh non, je voudrais rester un peu avec John… enfin le Colonel Sheppard bafouilla le scientifique.

Carson hocha la tête, compréhensif. Mais foi de highland, il saurait ce que le canadien essayait de lui cacher. Il connaissait assez bien Rodney et il savait que tôt ou tard il aurait besoin de se confier. Et c'est vers lui, Carson son meilleur ami, qu'il se tournerai.

- bien sûr dit il avant de se tourner vers Ronon. Ronon ?

Le satédien grommela dans sa barbe mais suivi néanmoins Carson vers l'un des lits situés au fond de l'infirmerie.

- je vais bien Doc grogna t'il en s'asseyant.

- ça c'est à moi d'en juger mon ami répliqua Carson en commençant son examen

Le runner haussa les épaules et se laisse faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Derrière eux, Teyla, Lorne et son équipe attendaient. Elisabeth s'approcha du médecin.

- Carson, je retourne dans mon bureau, on se retrouve plus tard pour un débriefing.

- très bien répondit l'écossais sans cesser son examen.

La Diplomate hocha la tête, sourit aux autres et sortit de l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Rodney avait pris une chaise en plastique et s'était installé à côté du lit de John. Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et le contemplait. Le militaire était endormi et Carson lui avait posé plusieurs perfusions. Sheppard était déshydraté et avait certaines carences dues au manque de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours.

Rodney soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé lui aussi et aurait voulu s'allonger à côté de son amant et dormir dans ses bras. Et oublier, juste oublier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormi assis et il rêva. Il se revoyait dans la cellule, John attaché au mur et Kolya qui le regardait d'un air gourmand. Puis il revécu toute la scène dans ses moindres détails allant même jusqu'à éprouver les mêmes sensations comme si ça se reproduisait une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, il ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait comme un diable. Il hurla et son cri le réveilla brusquement. Il fut un instant désorienté et c'est la voix de Carson qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Rodney ? Est ce que ça va ?

- oui c'est rien, je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un cauchemar, je… commença t'il encore troublé par son rêve, ça va aller Carson ajouta t'il en croisant le regard inquiet du médecin.

- vous êtes sûr ? demanda l'écossais

- oui ne vous en faites pas dit le canadien en se levant.

- c'est votre tour pour l'examen Rodney annonça le médecin en souriant.

- est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas remettre ça à plus tard ? Ecoutez Carson, je suis épuisé et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Je repasserai plus tard d'accord ?

- aye mais ne tardez pas ! normalement je ne devrais pas vous laisser partir mais vous avez vraiment l'air fatigué.

- merci Carson

L'écossais sourit et alla examiner John tandis que Rodney sortait précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

**TBC**

**Reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Rodney s'engouffra dans le premier transporteur qu'il vit et appuya sur la zone des quartiers civils. Une fois dans le couloir, il couru pratiquement jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il entra en coup de vent dans la pièce et une fois arrivé là, il s'immobilisa pour reprendre son souffle.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Il avait bien failli se laisser aller devant Carson, ç'avait été moins une. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour en parler, avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Tout c'était passé si vite depuis que c'était arrivé. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse si incroyable que le scientifique avait de la peine à réaliser qu'il était encore dans le bunker à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Mais maintenant c'était fini, ils étaient en sécurité sur Atlantis, John allait s'en sortir et en plus il avait appris que Kolya avait été tué. Pourtant Rodney ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas.

Le canadien poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva. Il alla dans la petite salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Il sentait sale depuis que Kolya… Rodney secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs et entra dans la petite cabine de douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et il commença à se savonner. Mais alors qu'il se frottait le torse, les souvenirs refirent surface et la résurgence lui coupa le souffle. Il se recroquevilla dans la douche, tentant de retenir les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Mais c'était peine perdue. Le canadien finit par se laisser aller et ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

ooOoo

Après avoir examiné John une nouvelle fois et constaté que son état était stable, Carson était allé dans son bureau pour taper son rapport et attendre Rodney. Il espérait que le scientifique allait revenir assez vite. L'écossais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et sur son écran, une seule ligne avait été tapée. Il ne cessait de penser à Rodney. Il était certain que quelque chose lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était prisonnier de Kolya. Bien sûr, être prisonnier de Kolya était déjà une expérience traumatisante en soi mais Carson avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Et il n'allait pas attendre que le petit génie décide de lui parler. Il pris la décision d'aller le voir dans ses quartiers. De toute façon, il devait faire sa visite post mission, Carson avait donc une bonne excuse.

ooOoo

Au bout d'un certain temps, assez long vu que l'eau de la douche avait refroidi, Rodney se redressa en frissonnant. Il coupa la douche, sortit de la cabine et s'enroula dans un grand drap de bain blanc. Il se frictionna et alla s'habiller. Il enfila un caleçon bleu et un t-shirt en coton noir. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit en position fœtale, il avait besoin de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, qu'il espérait sans rêve.

Il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rodney grogna et se retourna. Il ne voulait voir personne. Les coups reprirent, plus insistants cette fois. Le canadien soupira et se redressa.

- j'ai envie de voir personne ! cria t'il à la porte

Derrière la porte, Carson soupira mais ne se découragea pas. Très bien puisque la montagne ne voulait pas venir à Mahomet… L'écossais se concentra et parvint à ouvrir la porte avec son gène. Il entra doucement dans la petite pièce qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.

- vous jouez à Sheppard maintenant ? grinça Rodney

- vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix Rodney dit doucement Carson en s'approchant du lit.

- j'ai dit que je voulais voir personne ! j'ai pas été assez clair ?

- si mais je m'inquiètes pour vous répondit Carson en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- eh ben vous ne devriez pas, je vais très bien !

- et moi je ne le pense pas

- écoutez Carson, je suis épuisé et j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler maintenant et…

- et la visite post mission ? l'interrompit le médecin

- ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- si vous y tenez soupira Carson en se levant. Rodney… si vous avez besoin de parler, vous avez où me trouver…

- oui je le sais répondit Rodney en grimaçant une sorte de sourire

- très bien, alors je vous laisse mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de me faire du souci.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Carson se dirigeait vers la porte. Au moment où il la franchissait, il entendit un sanglot. L'écossais se retourna brusquement. Rodney s'était rallongé et avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.

Sans un mot Carson revint vers le lit et s'y assis. Lentement, il posa la main sur le dos du canadien et le caressa doucement. Son geste eut l'effet escompté. Rodney se redressa et enfoui son visage dans le cou du médecin qui le serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi et Rodney se calma progressivement. Il n'était plus secoué que par quelques hoquets.

- Rodney murmura Carson sans le lâcher, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé mais vous devez en parler à quelqu'un… voulez vous que j'appelle Kate Heighmeyer ?

- non souffla Rodney en se dégageant de l'étreinte du médecin. A vous…

- très bien Rodney, alors je vous écoute

- d'abord je veux que vous me promettiez que vous n'en parlerez à personne…

- Rodney je ne…

- s'il vous plait l'interrompit le scientifique avec un regard suppliant

- aye, je vous le promet soupira l'écossais.

Rodney hocha la tête et commença son récit. Carson l'écoutait et au fur et à mesure que le canadien lui racontait son histoire, le médecin sentait la colère monter en lui. A la fin de son récit, le canadien avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- si vous saviez comme j'ai honte Carson sanglota t'il

- vous ne devez pas répliqua fermement le médecin d'une voix ferme en retirant ses mains du visage de Rodney. Vous n'êtes pas responsable et surtout vous vouliez sauver la vie du Colonel Sheppard ajouta t'il en serrant les mains du canadien dans les siennes

- oui je l'aime tellement… mais maintenant j'ai peur qu'il ne me voie plus comme avant… soupira Rodney en baissant la tête

- je peux vous assurer qu'il vous aime toujours autant ne vous en faite pas le rassura le médecin.

- vous êtes sûr ?

- oui et si vous voulez on peut aller le voir pour qu'il vous le confirme déclara le médecin en se levant

- mais il dort encore non ?

- oui mais plus pour longtemps, les sédatifs ne vont plus faire effet et il va se réveiller bientôt je pense

Rodney esquissa un sourire et se leva à son tour. Il passa à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ensuite il enfila un pantalon et suivi Carson à l'infirmerie. Il avait hâte de voir John, de lui parler et surtout de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait…

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews ?**


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans l'infirmerie. Tout était calme, le seul patient du moment étant John. Il avait été installé dans le fond de la pièce et il semblait toujours endormi. Son bras perfusé reposait sur le drap, le long de son corps.

Une infirmière qui venait de prendre ses constantes s'approcha de Carson.

- Docteur Beckett, il se réveille annonça t'elle en tendant le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main au médecin.

- Très bien merci mon petit sourit Carson en prenant le dossier et en l'ouvrant. Il le parcouru rapidement puis se dirigea vers le lit du militaire suivi de près par Rodney.

ooOoo

John ouvrit les yeux un peu désorienté. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et essaya de se tourner. Mais il en fut pour ses frais, les perfusions l'empêchaient de bouger correctement. Il vit une jeune femme se pencher sur lui et sentit une main fraîche sur son front. Elle lui sourit et se redressa.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard Carson se penchait sur lui à son tour et l'examinait.

- alors Colonel ? comment vous sentez vous ?

- pas très en forme avoua John d'une petite voix.

- c'est normal, vous avez besoin de repos répondit Carson en continuant son examen. Je vais vous retirer vos perfusions, vous n'en aurez plus besoin je pense.

- ah tant mieux fit John, ça m'empêche de bouger et j'aurai bien voulu me lever…

- pas tout de suite l'arrêta Carson en souriant.

- mais c'est que j'ai besoin de me lever et…

- non ne vous inquiétez pas fit le médecin, ça va s'évacuer tout seul, du moins encore pour ce soir et cette nuit

- oh non gémit John en comprenant ce que voulais dire le médecin, vous n'avez pas fait ça

- je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et de toute façon vous êtes encore trop faible pour vous lever

- ok soupira le militaire en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

- mais par contre, vous pouvez manger quelque chose, ça ne pourra pas vous faire de mal au contraire déclara l'écossais en retirant les perfusions à John

- ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim s'exclama John en retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

- aye je n'en doute pas sourit le médecin. Stéphanie **(1)** ? dit il en se tournant vers la jeune infirmière qui s'était occupée de John auparavant

- oui Docteur ?

- pourriez vous préparer une soupe pour le Colonel ?

- très bien acquiesça la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

- quoi ?! juste une soupe ?! s'insurgea le militaire

- oui pour ce soir c'est tout ce que vous aurez Colonel. Demain vous pourrez manger quelque chose de plus consistant ne vous en faites pas.

- mouais grogna John en se renfonçant dans son oreiller. Au fait où est Rodney ? demanda t'il brusquement en se tournant vers le médecin.

- je suis là John dit Rodney en s'approchant. Le canadien s'était tenu à l'écart pendant que Carson vérifiait les constantes de son amant. Il attendait le bon moment pour se retrouver seul avec lui.

- tu vas bien ? demanda John en le regardant attentivement.

- oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas répondit le scientifique

- tu comptes rester debout longtemps ? fit John en tapotant le bord de son lit. Viens t'asseoir ajouta t'il en souriant.

Rodney s'approcha timidement et vint s'asseoir à côté de John. Mais il était tout au bord du lit comme s'il n'osait pas s'approcher plus de lui. Le militaire lui pris la main et la serra dans la sienne. Rodney sourit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. John s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas parler devant Carson même s'il se doutait que le médecin devait savoir. Rodney avait du avoir besoin de se confier à lui… Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour réconforter Rodney, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, un plateau entre les mains. Immédiatement Rodney dégagea sa main de l'étreinte de celle de John.

- bon appétit dit elle en souriant et en posant le plateau sur l'adaptable qu'elle fit rouler au dessus du lit de John.

- merci répondit le militaire en lui rendant son sourire.

- si vous avez besoin d'autre chose appelez moi, ajouta t'elle avant de s'éloigner

- oui merci euh…

- Nadège termina la jeune femme en souriant.

- alors merci Nadège **(1)** répliqua John avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui ne fut pas tellement du goût de Rodney. L'américain s'en aperçu et aussitôt posa sa main sur celle du canadien en lui décochant son plus beau sourire. Rodney se détendit un peu et sourit à son tour.

- bien fit Carson, je vois que vous allez mieux et en plus vous êtes en très bonne compagnie, je vais vous laisser. Je ne suis pas loin en cas de besoin.

- merci Carson murmura Rodney, pour tout…

- de rien mon ami répondit le médecin. Je vous laisse, vous avez certainement pas mal de choses à vous dire.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Carson tourna les talons, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui. John fit glisser le bol de soupe sur le plateau et y plongea sa cuiller. Rodney, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il avait énormément de mal à se contrôler. John s'en rendit compte et arrêta de manger. Il repoussa doucement l'adaptable et attira Rodney à lui. Le scientifique se laissa faire et enfoui son visage dans le cou chaud de son amant.

- ça va aller Rodney murmurait John en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit suivi d'un autre et encore un autre. Kolya a définitivement de la chance d'être mort songea rageusement John. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait tué une seconde fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes Rodney se calma et se redressa.

- Rodney chuchota John en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Des larmes perlaient sur ses cils et John le trouva encore plus beau. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne change absolument rien pour moi d'accord ?

- John… renifla le canadien en baissant la tête. Moi aussi je t'aime mais…

- shhht l'interrompit le militaire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Puis il se pencha doucement vers lui et rapprocha son visage du sien. Lentement, il effleura les lèvres de Rodney des siennes, attendant une réaction du canadien. Une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Rodney entrouvrit les lèvres et John l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais le militaire ne voulait pas brusquer le canadien. Rodney sourit et se blottit contre John. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces dernières heures. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, John l'avait compris. Bien sûr il savait que ça allait être difficile mais il ne serait pas seul, John l'aiderai et grâce à cette idée, Rodney se sentait plus fort.

**TBC**

**(1) alors ça fait quoi les filles d'être les infirmières de John ? lol !!**

**Alors ? une tite review quand même ?**


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour vos reviews

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

John était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs jours, après un long séjour. Carson avait tenu à le garder le plus longtemps possible pour être sûr qu'il suivait bien ses consignes. Le militaire allait beaucoup mieux et avait repris des forces. Rodney semblait aller un peu mieux lui aussi mais John n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que le canadien avait l'air fatigué malgré l'air enjoué qu'il essayait de prendre lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Le militaire savait que le canadien dormait mal et était sujet à des cauchemars. D'ailleurs, il en avait toujours eu mais John savait que ceux qui torturaient son amant ces derniers jours étaient bien pires. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre Rodney de consulter Kate Heightmeyer mais autant parler à un mur. Le scientifique était buté et refusait tout net toute tentative de discussion.

Alors John avait décidé d'être patient avec lui et d'attendre le bon moment. Leurs instants d'intimité se résumaient maintenant à quelques baisers échangés mais sans rien de plus, John ne voulant pas brusquer Rodney.

ooOoo

Ce soir là, Rodney avait demandé à John de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Le militaire avait bien évidemment accepté et avait rejoint son amant dans la soirée. Les deux hommes étaient allongés, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit. Rodney s'était blotti dans les bras de John et avait posé la tête sur sa poitrine. Le militaire avait passé un bras autour de lui et de son autre main, lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- tu sais qu'on a une nouvelle mission demain ? dit brusquement Rodney, le visage enfoui dans le t-shirt de John

- ouais, j'ai vu Elisabeth ce matin

- tu te sens prêt ? questionna le canadien en se redressant un peu afin de plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

- bah oui bien sûr ! répondit John avec un large sourire. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

- mais tu n'as pas peur d'être encore trop fatigué ou…

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodney ? l'interrompit doucement l'américain en le regardant dans les yeux.

- rien, répondit le scientifique en baissant les yeux, c'est juste que je trouve que ça fait un peu tôt et…

- Beckett a dit que je pouvais repartir off world et je me sens prêt ne t'inquiètes pas.

- eh bien pas moi grommela le canadien en se rallongeant

- comment ça pas toi ? demanda John surpris

- j'ai pas envie de repartir en mission c'est tout bougonna Rodney en triturant le t-shirt de John

- mais pourquoi ?

- je sais pas, je préfère rester ici pour le moment…

- Rodney tu sais qu'il est mort n'est ce pas ? Il ne pourra plus rien te faire !

- oui je sais… souffla le canadien, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu ni rassuré pour autant.

- il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serai avec toi je te le promets murmura John en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras autour du canadien.

Rodney soupira et se blottit plus encore contre John en fermant les yeux. Le militaire poussa un soupir à son tour et serra les dents. Il était en colère contre le geni mais surtout contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire quand Kolya avait… John secoua la tête pour tenter d'oublier les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se sentit soudain au bord des larmes. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux s'ils voulaient être en forme le lendemain.

ooOoo

La flag team se tenait devant la porte, prête à partir, attendant le feu vert d'Elisabeth pour traverser le vortex. John observa Rodney discrètement. Le scientifique avait les yeux rivés sur son lecteur d'énergie et semblait aller bien. Au moment où Elisabeth parla dans le micro pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, il leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Sheppard. Il avait l'air terrifié. John lui sourit pour le rassurer et attendit que Ronon et Teyla traversent. Puis il se rapprocha un peu de Rodney et passa la porte avec lui.

ooOoo

La mission se déroula parfaitement bien, sans aucune anicroche. Ils ne firent pas de mauvaises rencontres et leur retour sur Atlantis fut très calme. L'équipe se trouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie et passait entre les mains de Carson pour la visite post mission. Rodney fut le dernier à se faire examiner.

Carson se redressa et passa son stéthoscope autour de son cou. Il regarda attentivement Rodney et constata que le scientifique avait l'air fatigué.

- dites moi Rodney, est-ce que vous dormez bien la nuit ? demanda le médecin d'une voix douce

- à votre avis ? riposta sèchement le canadien. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant ! oui… enfin ça va un peu mieux mais… bafouilla t'il en rencontrant le regard blessé de John.

- vous voulez quelque chose qui vous aidera à dormir ?

- non il n'a pas besoin de médicaments Doc, intervint John

- Rodney peut en décider lui-même Colonel non ?

- oui je peux effectivement dit Rodney irrité. Mais John a raison Carson, je n'en ai pas besoin

- très bien, comme vous voulez mais vous savez que je suis là…

- oui… merci Carson souffla Rodney

Puis, il se leva de la table d'examen et, suivi de John, sorti de l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir. Tout deux semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils atteignirent les quartiers de John et celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Rodney et entra derrière lui. Le canadien alla s'asseoir sur le lit sans un mot. John soupira et alla le rejoindre.

- ça va Rodney ? demanda t'il doucement

- non… murmura le scientifique en contemplant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête et John s'aperçu qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. J'en ai assez John, je voudrai tellement pouvoir oublier… gémit il

- je sais Rodney soupira John en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider…

- tu peux… chuchota le canadien en se blottissant contre lui

- comment ça ?

- comme ça souffla Rodney en relevant doucement la tête. Puis il embrassa doucement le militaire. John répondit à son baiser avec douceur et s'écarta lentement de lui.

- tu es sûr ? lui demanda t'il en nouant son regard au sien

- oui…

John sourit et hocha la tête. Lentement il se rapprocha à nouveau de Rodney et repris ses lèvres. Le scientifique entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser devint passionnel. Puis il attira John à lui et l'incita à s'allonger sur lui. John hésitait, il avait peur de brusquer Rodney mais en même temps il sentait le désir monter irrépressiblement. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du canadien et le caressèrent lentement. Rodney laissa échapper un gémissement et John s'enhardit. Il passa une main sous le tissu et caressa la peau douce et chaude. Sous lui Rodney tremblait mais c'étaient des frissons de plaisir. La main dériva vers l'estomac puis plus bas, frôlant la ceinture du pouce. Avec des gestes lents, John fit passer le t-shirt de Rodney par-dessus sa tête et le lui retira. Le scientifique le dévorait du regard. L'américain compris et retira également son propre t-shirt. Ils se retrouvèrent à égalité. John s'allongea sur Rodney, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ses mains parcouraient langoureusement le dos du militaire, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques de plaisir. Puis à nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent, laissant leur plaisir les guider.

D'un geste d'expert, John déboutonna le pantalon de Rodney mais il ne lui enleva pas tout de suite. D'abord il quêta une approbation dans son regard. Il voulait vraiment être certain. Rodney lui sourit et fit lui-même glisser le vêtement sur ses cuisses. John sourit à son tour et posa la main sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer du canadien.

- à ton tour fit Rodney malicieusement en tirant sur le pantalon de l'américain. John poussa un cri de surprise alors que le vêtement lui tombait sur les chevilles. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Rodney le lui avait déboutonné.

Puis, une fois débarrassé de son encombrant pantalon, John se rallongea sur Rodney et pressa son désir contre le sien. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Une main se glissa entre leurs ventres et trouva le chemin jusqu'à la terre promise. John se cambra en la sentant et poussa un cri rauque. Puis sa main vint rejoindre celle de son amant et se glissa dans son boxer. Simultanément, ils entamèrent un lent mouvement de va et viens, leurs hanches ondulant au même rythme que leurs mains. John fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme. Il arqua les reins et explosa en criant le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fut aussitôt suivi par Rodney qui poussa un long gémissement avant de se laisser aller et de se répandre dans la main de son amant.

John soupira et se laissa retomber sur la poitrine du canadien.

- merci murmura Rodney en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- je t'aime répondit simplement John en se redressant. Puis il l'embrassa doucement.

- moi aussi, je t'aime John.

John enfoui son visage dans le cou du canadien qui le serra contre lui. Rodney sourit, le nez dans les cheveux sombres du militaire. Il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Bien sûr il savait qu'il n'était pas encore complètement tiré d'affaires mais il sentait que c'était en bonne voie. Il aurait besoin de temps c'était certain mais il n'était pas seul.

**FIN**

**Bah voilà c'est la fin de cette fic !! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en écris une aussi longue !! Alors je suis désolée pour la fin un peu rapide mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !! une tite review pour le dernier chapitre ?**


End file.
